Upon a Midnight Clear
by ceilidh-kay
Summary: Maeve also known as Maverick, is stalked by a Sabertooth. When he claims her can she shake him? And more importantly, does she really want to? Now what will Logan and the rest have to say about that? M 'cause it's gonna get dark out. On Pause
1. Chapter 1

AN-Darker

**AN-Darker…but I can't stop it.**

It was a crisp, clear night and she'd just gotten out of work. It was her first day at her first real job, and she was exhausted after a full day of classes and a four hour shift as a singing waitress at Gustav and Nikolai's. That was probably the best excuse she had for not noticing the hulking figure that followed her through the dark, unfamiliar city streets to her deceased uncle's old apartment. She had to admit it was nice that he'd left such a nice place for her in his will when he'd only really met her a few times, but it was pretty scary living alone in the city.

……..

He'd just finished a job and was heading home when he smelled _the. Most. Intoxicating_ scent he'd come across in all of the years he'd remembered. A woman was leaving a restaurant by the side entrance in the alley below him. So he jumped softly from the rooftops and followed her. It wasn't as if he'd never done it before.

But this time he hung back. He wanted to know _why_ she smelled so good, and _why_ he was so intrigued. She was short, less than 5'5'' and she was built just like he liked them. With all of the curves in the right places, and in the right proportions. She was lean enough to meet society's views of attractive, but plush enough to look like she'd bear some nice healthy cubs. Her dark glossy auburn hair looked like she took care of it, which was saying something as it reached past her hips, when she took it down and unbraided it in the light of the full moon. He could have fun with this one.

……………..

BEEP!

"Mave, it's Jubes, you just gotta come back! There aren't many of us doing college work here and it's like, totally killin' me! Call me back, luv ya babe!"

Maeve sighed and tossed her keys onto the credenza while listening to her messages. She'd only been to Xavier's school for the gifted for a couple years, but she loved that place and she missed it. The only reason she hadn't stayed on for college was because she inherited this apartment and figured it was a sign. Well, she _knew_ it was a sign. Her gut told her that her getting the apartment had happened for a reason, and Professor Xavier had taught her when to trust her gut.

"Maverick, it's Rogue, you gotta come visit us sometime! We've all been goin' crazy without you. And Logan misses sparing with you. And if he admits _that_ you know he's bawling his eyes out inside. Call me back!"

…….

So she was one of the Runt's girls huh? Well then he'd just bide his time, _this_ could get _**really, really**_fun.

……………

**AN-Sooo? What do you think? I know it's short, but it's just a little taste. I have quite a bit in store for this little baby. Oh and Jubilee called her Maveshort for Maverick, they caller her that cause her name is Maeve, and it sounds exactly the same…pretty much.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Chap 2

BEEP!

"Maeve, pick up. It's Charles, I know you are there."

"Unghah!" She rolled out of bed and onto the floor in order to answer her old mentor's call.

"Professor?" She answered groggily. It must have only been six in the morning. Ok it was ten.

"Maeve, I know you are busy with school and work but I must ask a favour of you." She could see his gentle eyes creased with the seriousness he displayed in his voice.

"Professor what is it?" She was growing more alarmed by the second. Charles hadn't personally called her since she left more than a month ago.

"A mission went wrong; we need you to come help the Wolverine." His voice was grave and it froze her blood. If they needed help calming Logan that could mean only one thing.

"What's happened with Marie?" She managed to get past the constricting lump in her throat.

………..

She was packed and ready when Storm and Kitty knocked on her door. She was so nervous that she had just been sitting on the couch, biting her nails and staring at one spot without actually seeing it.

"Mave!" Kitty threw her arms around her friend, careful not to touch her skin, but in a different way than she didn't touch Rogue. The girl had barely been a real teenager when she went on her first mission and it had been an almost seventeen year old Maverick who had saved her butt. Ok so it hadn't been _that_ lethal of a mission-alright it hadn't been a real mission at all, but Kitty had hero worshiped Maeve since that fateful late-night munchie run. And Mave had helped her a lot in the danger room simulations, and with fitting in with the other kids.

"Hey babe, how's it hangin'?"

"I'm fine, but we're real worried about Logan." The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears and Mave didn't need that.

"Don't worry Kitty, we'll figure it out."

…………

Storm briefed her on the plane. They'd been on a mission to intercept a mutant who could have had information to a government testing facility that had experimented on mutants without their consent, when an anti-mutant group had attacked the bar they had tracked the mutant to.

In the confusion, Rogue and Logan, who normally stay close, got separated. Logan had been fighting his way back to her when she was hit hard by a collapsed chunk of wall. The mutant haters had evidently rigged bombs in the building's storage rooms and foundation.

Now Marie was in an induced coma and Logan was blaming himself. It looked good for Rogue, but not if Logan didn't snap out of his funk. She needed him.

Jubes and Kitty had both tried to get him to forgive himself but he wouldn't even speak anymore. He just roamed the grounds when no one was around and smoked in his room.

So the plan was to bring all of his girls back together to see if anything could be done.

………

"I have trouble talking to him anyway." Mumbled the little computer genius.

"What do you mean Kitty?"

"Well…It was a bad fight. Lethal. The worst I've been in and-" She was choking up. Maeve put a hand on hers to comfort the girl. Depression, and panic were building inside Kitty, threatening to take over.

"Shh. Calm down honey." Mave willed her to obey. "Don't worry, we'll fix this." As she spoke an overwhelming sense of calm enveloped the younger woman and she relaxed in her seat. "We have a half an hour before we get home, why don't you try to sleep a little Kitty."

Maeve was feeling depressed too. And guilty. Kitty shouldn't have had to go fight. She was too young, and too sweet. It should have been Maverick out there, but she had decided to go off to school instead of staying to help others.

……………..

He'd staked out her apartment. She had a tree growing right outside her living room window, and he could see in through her open bedroom door, right to her pillows. It was from his hidden perch he listened to her phone call.

Something was up with the runt and they wanted _her_ to fix it. Well, it was almost the runt's birthday. Maybe he'd have a little present for him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Chap 3

**AN-These chapters are pretty short. But this one's six pages. Hmm… Anyway, I want to go in **_**so many**_** different directions with this one, but I'll try to keep it straight-even with all of the twists that are floating around my mind. I'd **_**LOVE**_** some feedback.**

"Welcome back Maverick. We're glad that you could make it on such short notice." The Professor greeted her at the door.

"Thanks Charles." She entered briskly, looking for any sign of Logan. "Where is he?"

"I assume he is in his room." Xavier looked down into his lap. He knew he could do nothing to help, and it was not a good feeling. He hoped the young woman who walked past him so purposefully could help to sooth the beast.

………

He knew where they were headed. He'd had the runt's location pinpointed for years now. He just couldn't figure out why he'd never attacked him when he was at home. Every year he would lure him out for a good whipping. In this truck he'd be there in about an hour. He just hoped he didn't miss anything good.

…………

KNOCK KNOCK

"Logan." Maeve didn't bother raising her voice, he'd hear her.

But he didn't respond. Gritting her teeth, Maverick pulled off the thing gloves she had been wearing and placed her right palm on the door.

Almost instantly, emotions and images began to flash in her mind. The last person to touch the door had been Jean; it seemed Phoenix still had a thing for him. But he hadn't answered her knocks either.

"Logan I'm home. You'd better be decent." She announced right before opening the door he didn't bother to lock.

He was sitting in bed and it looked like he'd been like that all day.

"Logan, babe you've gotta get up. I need to talk to you." Still there was no answer. The only sign he even knew she was there was the way he refused to look at her.

"I'm gonna drop my bags off and get us something to eat. I expect you to be up and ready to see me by then.

………

She left to drop her things in her new room. And then went to see Rogue. On her way down to the med lab, she began to feel an overwhelming sense of comfort. She trailed her still bare hand down the wood paneling in the hall, feeling everything that had ever touched it. The mansion's memories swirled around her brain as she pulled her hand away to enter the elevator.

Putting her gloves back on for privacy and comfort's sake, Maverick entered the sterile lab.

"How is she?" She asked as soon as she laid eyes on Dr. Grey. "And how've you been?"

"She's doing well. I just wish that Logan would get in here and help her to heal." The doctor answered the most important question first. "And I've been fine, you?"

"Fine." She strode to Rogue's side and grasped a forest green gloved hand in her black gloved one. "You think she'd heal faster if Logan came to see her?"

"I do. Studies show that contact with loved ones, greatly increases the chance of a coma patient's awakening. But I think he's too guilt ridden to even come sit by her."

"Well, I'll just have to see what I can do. If he won't listen to me…wait a minute, Jean, has Logan gone feral again?!" How could she not have figured that out already?!

"Pretty much." The older woman answered regretfully. The last time that'd happened, there was another testing facility, and it had taken Jubilee, Kitty, and Mave, to get him calm enough to transport before Rogue could break him out of his funk.

"Damn. I'm gonna see if I can talk to him. Otherwise, a good provocation should help. Have the Professor get the girls on standby for me. They'll probably have to help me out.

……..

"Logan," She entered his darkened room for the second time that day. This time the musty smell of unwashed man and closed room reached her brain. "come with me alright?"

He just growled.

"Logan!" Mave snapped. "I want you to come talk to me!" He growled louder. _Fine!_ She thought. _I'll have to pull out the big guns._ "I want you to come with me to see Marie."

His growl turned from 'Go away!' to death threat.

"Logan…please," She let her voice become filled with sorrow and emotion. She started to build tears in her eyes and she choked out her trump card. "It's Rogue, Logan. You have to go see her…"

Instantly he sprung into action. He pinned her to the wall with rough hands, his eyes wild. "My mate?!" He snarled in her face.

Now that she had his attention, she switched to a calmer more pacifying voice. "She'll be ok if you just come down to see her."

"NO."

"Logan please-"

"NO! It's my fault. I can't, she won't want to." His disjointed growls were almost endearing, but Rogue needed him _now_ and Mave wasn't going to let her friend's angst damage her other friend's life.

"Logan!" She yelled and pushed him into the wall. She knew the act of aggression would send him over the edge and she knew that without a chase, he would never wind up in the med lab.

His eyes turned murderous and she turned and ran. He was completely out of his right mind and she was depending on that. If he actually tried to really hurt her, she'd just have to pull off her gloves again…She hated having to touch people like that.

_Have Jubes and Kitty get down there now!_ She mind called to Xavier.

……

She didn't know how she'd been able to outrun the Wolverine, but it probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn't eaten in days and he had a naturally really high metabolism.

But she reached the med lab in one piece and managed to maneuver him so he could see Rogue. When his breathing changed and his posture slumped in defeat she decided to risk getting close to him again.

"Logan…" She wrapped her arms around her friend and buried his face in her neck and hair, hopping that this would be like the last time he'd gone feral, and they had to calm him by scent.

"My mate." He howled, pulling away from her and snatching at his hair. "My MATE!!" His voice broke her heart but he needed to stop running away from his pains.

"Shh, shh Logan, it's going to be alright." Mave soothed him, drawing him back into her arms, and running a gloved hand over his hair while rubbing his back with the other.

Rogue was so still. If there wasn't the steady rise and fall of her chest and beeping from the machines that were hooked up to her, Maverick would think she was dead. That was it! The machines probably freaked Logan out more than anything. He knew that they were somehow there for a good reason so he wouldn't unhook them, but they probably reminded him of when he was in the lab, and to see his Marie like that!

"Logan. I know it's hard and scary and uncomfortable seeing Marie down here like this, but she needs you." She told him, pulling away to peer into his eyes.

He just gulped and nodded, his eyes were clearing, but he was still struggling over Wolverine or Logan. While she willed him to be alright Jubilee and Kitty slowly walked in so as not to startle him.

His nostrils flared and his head shot up anyway, but when he scented who it was he settled down again. Jubes and Kitty were the closest thing he had to children, and Mave was the closest he had to any other family.

When she first met Logan there had been a bit of a barroom brawl going on and she knew immediately that she should distrust the rugged cage fighter. But there was something else to him that seemed almost familiar. His presence made her feel safe and she quickly became something of his little sister and daughter in one. When he'd brought her to Xavier's he took her on and acted as a mentor and guardian. When they went anywhere that required a title to their relationship, he would say she was his ward and leave it at that. He had taught her how to fight and had held her as she wept when she was rescued from Alkali Lake. Because of her powers she had seen a lot more than the others and was a lot more disturbed.

…….

The ragtag family sat around the bed of their sister/mother/friend/mate in silence. Rarely breaking it to share a thought or memory. Logan was almost back to normal, but it seemed that there were some feral tendencies that were amplified now that Marie was in danger. But the girls got used to it. Logan meant a lot of different things to them, but he was the most important man in each of their lives.

Finally, when Jubes had gone to take a shower, and Kitty had fallen asleep, Mave and Logan were able to talk.

"How's the mutation goin'?" He asked.

"I still don't like to touch people without gloves, but I'm able to sift through things a lot easier now. And with objects it's even easier. I can pretty much block off anything from them." She answered, looking down at her almost elbow length gloves. They were black and cotton with grey suede strips for grip and protection and she'd been wearing similar coverings for about five years.

"That's good to know." He was still uncomfortable in the med lab but he was putting on his brave face for the people who counted on him.

"But how've you been?" She was concerned for her friend. "/have you told Rogue yet?"

"No." he said simply.

"Logan, you can't help it that she's your mate. You knew something was up when you first met her, and you can't use age as a factor now. She's almost old enough to drink. And you know she feels the same way you do. You can't hide from her forever or neither of you will ever be happy."

"I know," He hung his head, and then looked at the woman lying in the hospital bed who meant everything to him. "I just don't think she's ready. You may think she loves me, but I don't think she can understand what it is that's between us yet. She's not a feral, she can't understand."

"Logan, I've been in your head too, and I get it. I was just there after Rogue so I understand it the way you did then, she only _really_ gets what your muddled mind told her when you first met."

…..

Rogue woke sometime in the night when the girls had all gone to bed. But Logan was sitting right there next to her, and she was all smiles when they came down to see them in the morning.

"I wanted to unhook her and take her to bed, but she said we had to wait until Jeanie released her in the morning."

"Ah told him I could still have sumthin' wrong with meh." She was still beaming and Logan looked like he'd been reborn.

…….

They were all sitting in some sort of dining room, talking about what had been happening in everyone's lives since his frail had left for college. Turns out the runt had been busy since he'd last seen him.

The runt and the poison kid were sitting so close they were touching, and they were holding hands through her gloves. Well, that was an odd obstacle to overcome, and by the smell of it, they still hadn't done anything. Stupid runt should have claimed his mate already. She reeked of her innocence and she said whatever stupid frail thing came to her mind without pausing for the runt's permission. And he just let her. He knew the runt was weak but this was something despicable he hadn't expected. The frail stuck her tongue out at him and he just smiled at her!

Now the other frails were doing the same thing and he just took it! The runt was in desperate need of a good pounding that was for sure. But he would just have to wait. There were still mysteries that needed to be solved with his own frail before he could attack.

**AN-Review, and I'll see how fast I can update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Chap 4

**AN-Sorry if you're looking for updates on my others but this is consuming me. Every time I think about it there is more to the story, and more to the characters, but I'm having trouble writing it in a way that doesn't give everything that I know about them away to you who doesn't know everything yet. Any feedback is welcome, and enjoy, it will all become clear someday. And I'll probably write another version someday as well. **

She'd been at the mansion for two days now and she was beginning to fall back into her old pattern. And that included the dreams.

She assumed that they stemmed from the memories she'd got from Logan, but they were always so much _more_ than dreams.

This time she was in some sort of plantation style manor. Logan was there as well as another feral, but they seemed to be opposites. The other man was huge and blond. He was also a lot more in tune with his mutation. Where Logan tried to fight it, the large man accepted and shaped it to his will.

They were arguing with an aging man. His fat and clothing showed he was the man of the manor, and the young woman next to him in her frilly pink gown was obviously the reason for the fight.

"You can't honestly think it's safe to stay here! What about your daughter? Are you willing to risk her for your pride?" Logan was appalled. The blond man looked like he was contemplating just throwing him out the window. But he refrained and spoke up, his voice was quiet, he didn't _need_ to raise it to have people listen, and he was much too in control for it to rise with emotion like Logan did.

"Stevenson's men will be here within the next few hours. You can either take what you can and leave, or stay here and allow them to hang you and burn your house to the ground. Personally, I never liked you, so I don't care, but your daughter and your niece shouldn't have to see that."

He turned to Maeve and motioned her to move. While the other young woman spoke to her father and Logan about Stevenson's 'lecherous advances' she stood and fit her arm in the bear of a man's offered crook. "I will take you to your room where you will pack only the things you will _need_ for the next few days." He ordered her softly. When she began to protest he stopped her mouth with his hand.

His fingers were pressing gently but firmly to her lips, she could feel his soft skin and his calluses against her mouth and she vibrated at the intimate gesture. Evidently in this dream she'd never been this close to a man before unless she was dancing.

"No. I told you, you may not understand it now, but you are mine. And I will not allow them to harm you." He took his hands away and she shivered at how cold she felt without them on her skin. "Now get your things, we will leave within the half hour."

………..

The dream shifted and they were on a train. She knew that the old man had stayed behind and that Logan and the blond man had taken the other young woman and herself into their custody.

"We're going to be wanted now, you realize that?" Logan spoke softly to the other man.

"Of course I do, but I'd rather be wanted then have Stevenson get his filthy paws on my mate, or the other girl. Let old John hang for his pride, I won't have that man anywhere near my mate or Beth, even if he is the law here, he isn't where we're going."

………

They had been living in the woods, in a community with white's and natives when the dream changed again. Some sort of fighting was brewing, and it didn't look good. Beth was married and pregnant; her husband was a farmer next to the house that Maeve shared with Logan and the other man.

"Victor," Maeve felt herself ask from her seat in the darkening room in front of the fireplace, a massive shirt was in her lap and she was sewing it together. "what do you think will happen?" Her throat was tight and a lump made it hard to speak. Her eyes were burning and she felt helpless.

"I don't know." The huge man, Victor, said softly. His voice like gravel wrapped in velvet. He had been standing in front of the fire, staring at the flames with his hands behind his back, but he moved to be at her side. Sitting on one of her armrests, he put a finger under her chin to make her look up. "There will be fighting. A lot of people are going to be hurt, but we have to stay strong. I won't let anything hurt you. You know that."

A tear slid from beneath her closed eyelids and he smoothed it away with his massive thumb. Maverick could see everything happening like a movie but she could also feel everything like it was really happening to her. Which got pretty strange when this Victor guy tucked some hair behind her ear and pulled her gently toward him as he leaned down.

His lips were pressed so tenderly to hers that it made her feel like he was afraid he'd hurt her. And there was so much emotion in that one prolonged chaste kiss. She felt how much he cared for her, and how afraid he was to lose her, but what scared her the most was that she felt her own emotions. She loved him.

………

She woke up with her heart aching. Damn it Logan's memories had given her a weird romance novel dream and she did _not_ appreciate it! Who the hell was that guy supposed to be anyway? Normally when she dreamt about sexy guys they had dark hair and indistinguishable features. But this one was so vivid; he must have been someone real.

And she felt like she knew him. She couldn't get her mind off of it. Who was he?! Was he someone she knew or someone she touched knew? She had to figure it out. He was soo….right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Chap 5

**AN-PMSpost more soon; I got it!! Sorry that gave me a good chuckle.**

She woke the next morning still frustrated about the mystery man in her dream. She'd concluded that he _was_ a real person, and she was determined to find out who he was.

"Hey, does anyone I've touched know a blond guy named Victor?" She asked while spreading jam on a piece of toast at breakfast that morning, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sabertooth?!" Scott nearly choked on his own food.

"I don't know. All I know is he's Victor."

"Hmmm…" Charles didn't really say anything and the others followed his lead, shrugging and not really saying anything either.

But Logan stared blackly at her from behind his juice.

………

"How're you today?" Maeve singsonged to Rogue who was on bed rest.

"Ah'm fine. Still a bit weak but ya know how it is. I heard you were askin' around for Sabertooth this morning. Anything going on there?" She raised her brows with a crooked smile.

"Nah, I just had this weird dream that was Logan-memory-induced. It was strange, so I wanted to know more."

"Uh huh, well, he's pretty bad news…but, he's also not. It's hard to explain, but he felt really bad, and really not all at once when he helped kidnap me." Mave's friend shrugged her shoulders delicately. She'd gotten over it for the most part. She just held a grudge with Magneto and Mystique for being such horrid people. "It was like he had done a lot of bad things and he identified with being evil, but…he wasn't. He confused me but he pretty much left me alone then."

"Hmm." Maverick frowned. She wanted to figure out what was up with her dream. Why had it been so much more vivid than a normal one? Why did she _know_ so much more than in a normal one? It didn't make sense.

"Well," Started Rogue just as Maeve said the same thing. When the younger of the two motioned the elder to go first Rogue continued. "Ah am getting' ta be pretty tired."

"That's fine," Mave waved a dismissive hand. "I was just gonna say I'm supposed to go spar with Logan in a couple minutes and I should go warm up before I pull something. It's been way too long since I've done any serious exercising."

"Oooo Logan's gonna kill you!" Marie taunted her friend. "But get in a few good hits for me! Who knows when I'll be allowed back in the gym?!"

……..

He'd stayed a bit further away from the building after the first day. If the runt was back on his game but still distracted, he wanted to be close enough to see what they were doing, but far enough away that if the wind changed the runt wouldn't catch his scent.

He enjoyed the game. Hunter and hunted, and he liked it when the hunted thought he was the hunter only to have his guts ripped out of his stomach. He was a predator, and everyone knew it. Why else had he been in the Weapon X program for so long before he used the runt's distraction to cut himself loose?

The last sixteen years had been strange; trying to adjust to the outside world…He'd lived his own life in the program that had nothing to do with how normal people lived theirs. He'd tried to lay low for a couple years, and then he'd taken hit work. Recently he'd been working for the metal head, and that was fine with him. A steady paycheck, roof over his head on nights when he wanted it, food in his belly, and a way to feed his blood lust. It was a nice set up.

Now he was taking a break from Mags' service to enjoy a little down time. He didn't care if the program people found him again. He took enough precautions so that he would be ready when they did, but they knew that he'd kill them without a second thought, so they laid of. He just wanted to do what _he_ wanted to do for a while. He was used to taking orders, but he was also used to doing things _his_ way. If the boss didn't like that…well too bad.

He'd just been finishing up another hit job, and had planned to take a vacation in the woods, when he caught sight of his frail. He was just gonna follow her and quench his blood lust when he smelled her. Her scent was intoxicating. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, and he didn't understand it.

But he did like puzzles, and when he found out she was connected to the runt! He had a plan…well it was a plan to make a plan. He would stake out the school and then figure out what he wanted to do. The only problem was he wasn't a patient kind of a guy. He was hiding in the fringe of woodland on the school's property, waiting for a sign. He couldn't decide what he wanted to do, but this whole waiting game was not his favourite, he longed for the hunt, the satisfaction of victory, he wanted to just go in there and let his instincts and training take over, but her scent was to alluring. He couldn't shake it. It clung to his memory and made him dream weird things.

Maybe it was something from before the program. He knew that something went wrong with Weapon X but he didn't think this frail would be a part of his past. He couldn't remember a lot, but he would know if _she_ were involved with his life. But her scent…He would solve this puzzle. All in good time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Chap 6

**AN-tisk tisk my readers. Over 130 hits and still only 4 reviews…perhaps I am spoiling you with my frequent updates? I know lots of people who have their entire stories typed and ready to go but they release little bits at a time so they get more reviews…hmmm. **

**:P Anyway, hopefully something good will happen in this chapter eh? We'll see.**

The little 'family' was out in Ororo's garden. Logan was sitting on a bench with Marie, his girls spread around the little clearing all happy and chattering and safe. His Wolverine side was still extremely prominent and had refused to be quieted completely after Rogue woke up. It was as if he was waiting for something.

"But then he was like; "I thought I meant something to you!" and I was like "Back off slim, this girl's not like the others!""

"Jubes!! The hottest guy in the area tries to kiss you and you say _NO!!_ How could you!?"

"Because kitten, he was lookin' for a lot more than a kiss, and like, he's may be cute but he's not even that cool."

"You tell 'em kid." Logan smiled at her. She'd come a long way. Just a few years ago she was so starved for attention that she would have done whatever that sleaze ball asked for, but now she was strong and confident and could take care of herself. Plus she had a family who loved her.

"What about you Mavey? I bet there are _tons_ of hot guys in college!" Kitty was in a very boy crazy phase, but really what girl isn't? Kitty was just at that stage where she wants to know more and isn't too afraid to ask all the awkward details.

"You would think!" Maverick laughed. "But after going to school with the X-Men, all of the guys I meet just seem to be little boys." She sighed dramatically. "Besides, how do you empathize with Darin in Biology, when the biggest struggle he's been through is his Nana's death and you've been kidnapped and forced to witness torture by your own government?"

She said it all with a laugh and a smile, but it was all so bone chillingly true. She wouldn't ever really be able to fit in with the normal population, that was just one of her crosses to bear.

…………

He could see them sitting outside, the direction of the wind and the amount of vegetation in the garden covering their scents. They looked relaxed, at ease, this was just the way he liked to remind runt who was best. When he least expected it, and when he had his frails with him.

He crept forward until he was right on the edge of the open grounds. He wanted to see everything he could. If he was being honest with himself, it was more about his frail than about the runt, but he understood at least a little of why he hated the runt, he didn't get at all why this one frail was so much more intriguing than the rest.

Just then his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. It was only supposed to be used for emergencies, so this had better be good. He tore his eyes away from her and looked down at the unfamiliar number that flashed on the screen.

"Creed." He said, somewhere between a demand, a growl, and a bark.

"Sabertooth, I'm visiting my old friend Charles Xavier, we've discovered another base with a link to your past and Charles has requested you join his team for the mission." It was Lensherr.

"Hm." He grunted to show he heard him, giving him the 'continue please' of his vocabulary.

"We would both appreciate you here. I'll pay you the usual but you'd have to listen to Charles and his team leader. What do you think my dear boy?"

"I'm already there. I'll be in, in a moment." And with that he hung up and looked back at the scene in front of him. Things could get very fun indeed, but he had to be in business mode for this. The idea of hitting another Weapon X lab gave him a tingling sense of anticipation, but the prospect of getting to work in close quarters with the runt again and getting closer to his frail…he was almost giddy as a school girl.

……..

"We wanted to tell y'all somthin'" Rogue announced as they lazed in the fresh air. The day was perfectly mild, and it was so nice to be all together again.

The girls perked up from wherever they'd been lounging and turned expectantly toward their friend. Rogue was sitting on a bench curled up to Logan's side. They'd been whispering to each other all morning, and Logan had his arm wrapped around her.

"Ah'm sure you all already get it, but we wanted to make it official." She began but then paused and looked up at Logan. He just simply nodded and she took a deep breath, then went on. It must have been hard to talk with that big grin on her face.

"Logan and I are together, we're getting' married someday."

There was a cacophony of squeals and gasps. Logan took a ring out of his pocket and put it on Marie's finger. She had her gloves off for the afternoon, as she was building up the time she could go without them. Before the wall crushed her she could go almost all day.

……….

So the runt was getting married. Well, that would be fun. Complicate the mission a bit, but whatever. He stepped forward from the shadows of the trees, making his way to his old partner. He was going to give him a wedding present; this year he wouldn't beat the shit out of him for his birthday. He'd be civil and congratulate him.

That and he'd get to see his frail close up.

…….

Logan stood abruptly. His claws flashed out with a deadly SNICKT! Maverick notice that her hair was blown into her eyes in a sudden gust; he must have smelled something from the woods behind her.

"Mate, pack, go!" He growled sharply to the females around him.

"Logan what is it?" Rogue tried to put a hand on his arm but he shrugged her off violently.

"Inside!" He roared at her.

"Guys, quick something's wrong!" Maeve tried to usher the others in front of her toward the building, but the intruder was already upon them.

"GO!" Logan bellowed and flung himself in front of the threat.

The huge, blond, hands-raised-in-peace, very familiar threat.

"Logan wait!" Mave spun around and tried to force her way between the men. But Logan caught her one handed around the middle and threw her behind him.

"**GO!**"

She was winded but she had started training as an X-man in high school, so she pushed her pain aside-it really was only a bump here and bruise there-and got back up.

Wolverine had started to circle the other man who still stood without a shred of offensive or defensive posturing. Just an arrogant smirk that made Maeve's knees buckle and gave her the overwhelming desire to either swoon and throw herself into his burly arms, or smack that smirk right off his face.

But now was not the time. "Logan! No, wait!" She threw herself to her feet and flung herself forward to separate the two. She'd unfortunately momentarily forgotten the rule about not getting in the middle of a fight, because people can't redirect themselves fast enough to _not_ hurt you.

Logan's right hook slashed and speared her from ribs to thigh. She fell to the ground in a wave of the most excruciating pain she'd ever felt. She was _so_ dreading when the adrenaline wore off. That is if she made it. She had felt his claws tear into her and lifted her from the ground, and then she felt the way her body slid thickly off of them and onto the ground.

She gasped for breath, and heard Logan scream something, but her brain couldn't process it. She was blacking out when she felt two strong hands assessing the damage. The pain of the examination pulled her right back to consciousness.

"Holy Shit! Fuck, Bitch, Tits, Ass, and _Cock_!!" She screamed as well as she could without any air in her lungs then gasped just so she could let out a scream she stifled by biting her own wrist.

"Damn runt, good job, you attack your own frail while I try to congratulate you." His voice was full of disdain, but Mave could somehow tell he was stressed.

"Maverick, you get away from him right now." Logan ordered while pushing a shocked Marie behind him.

Before she could send her biting retort back at him Victor spoke again. "Do you really think she should be walking right now runt?" He asked while putting pressure on her wounds. He was acting so nonchalant, and just a tiny bit annoyed it almost made Maeve laugh, almost but not quite; she was not exactly a happy camper at the moment. Looking over Logan's shoulder he nodded to Rogue. "Nice day for an announcement kid, congrats." Then turning back to Logan his countenance darkened. "You really need to take better care of your own frail than you do this one."

"I'm not frail!" Maeve yelled from the ever reddening grass. "I'm just impaled! Now get Jean and get me some drugs or knock me the hell out! I will not deal with this!"

"Get away from her bub." Threatened Logan from where he stood, afraid to pounce because his target was so close to Maeve.

"I don't think I will. She's mine and I'll be as close as I want." Logan growled at Victor's response.

"Can you two stop posturing or measuring your dicks or whatever long enough to HELP ME!?" She banged her head against the ground, her eyes were squeezed shut.

…………

His frail smelled so good. Her fear and adrenaline mixed with her blood were enough to have him rock hard in his pants. _Well, I guess she'll be good for more than just the blood lust._ And damn when she started moaning and screaming and gasping, her eyes were shut so tight, you'd need a crowbar to open them, and the way she was writhing on the ground beneath him just about made him claw them both out of their clothes and take her right there, but he had a job to do. Damn it.

His curiosity with her would have to wait until a plan was set for the lab gig. But damn, she'd just bit her lips and they were all shiny and swollen. He'd have to figure this out soon. She looked like someone he'd actually like to do more than just fuck.

While the runt freaked out about what to do and he stemmed the flow of his frail's bleeding the little one ran _through_ the house to go get someone. The old man and the bucket head were already almost to the door, with the red headed doctor running in front of them.

She bristled at the sight of him but she looked down and went pale at the sight on the grass. Well, she'd just have to get over it and fix his frail fast. He didn't need her dying on him before he figured out at least _why_ he wanted to know so much about her.

……..

They took her to the med lab. She was in and out of it, mainly just yelling at them to shut up and make the pain stop, or trying to muffle whimpers when she was jostled or the pain got really bad.

"I think we're going to have to cauterize the wounds." Jean said, just barely keeping panic and nausea at bay. "What happened?"

"It was an accident." Rogue said through a constricted airway.

"Runt speared her." Victor said simply.

Maeve cut them all off, Logan mid-growl. "Just knock me out! I'll deal with whose fault's what when I can't feel this shit anymore!"

"My, she _does_ have a mouth on her doesn't she?" Victor chuckled. Magneto looked stunned. Sabertooth had chuckled. Actually chuckled, and he wasn't killing anyone. He was actually stopping the bleeding with his hands. Something was clearly going on here, and it would have to be made public knowledge soon.

**AN-Well another chapter. This story is really getting away with me. Sorry to those of you looking for updates on What Daddy Doesn't Know, but at least that's at a temporary stopping point. I do also intend to write more of the Liadan story so there's that, but right now, this in consuming me. It's hard because I started with it going in one direction and it was all pretty straight forward, but now it's taken itself to a whole new level that's almost no where **_**near**_** the first one.**

**I hope you enjoy and I hope I get this finished and out of my blood soon.**

**Please review.**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Chap 7

**AN- Over 200 hits! But only 8 reviews…hmmm. Anyway, hope you're having fun!**

She woke to the sound of steady beeping and raised voices, with the familiar stench of hospital thrown in for good measure.

"I get that! But I don't have to like it, and he doesn't have to be anywhere near me or mine!" That was Logan shouting.

"From what I can tell runt, you aren't takin' care of her very well, so maybe I should take over for a bit." That calm insinuation was most definitely delivered with a devilish smirk.

Before Logan could get out much more than a growl, she rolled over and forced her eyes open.

"Didn't I say _something_ about your dick pissing contest?" She slurred, still a little funny from the drugs.

There was a flurry of movement as the occupants of the med lab surged forward to see how she was. But the people who came closest were the ones she knew the least.

"How are you feeling?" Jean asked her in her bedside voice.

"How d'you think she is Doc?" Victor asked disdainfully. Maeve was going to say something, but her brain just wasn't working right just yet. No one seemed to want to answer him so they ignored the giant completely instead.

"Really how are you?" Xavier asked in his soothing voice as he wheeled closer to her. Victor surprisingly moved courteously out of his way.

"Yes my dear, that was quite a scrap you had there." Magneto appeared to actually care, but then again, who could tell with that ever present smirk?

"I feel like crap," She replied while trying to sit up, then she let out a monstrous gasp, "OHMYGOD My leg is on _**fire!!**_"

"Mavey, you'd know if it were on fire." Leered Pyro stepping from behind his new boss.

"Johnny!" She gasped, her leg felt better when she didn't move it. "Come here and give me a kiss." She motioned to him and threw her arms around his neck once he was close enough. "Oooh, I've _missed _you!"

"You too Mavey." He grinned but pulled back to his ranks quickly when Victor started to growl threateningly.

"And I guess I should thank you for helping me Victor." She turned her still smiling face to the feral man by her bedside. He looked taken aback, but she couldn't examine him more because her attention was torn away by Logan.

"Why would you ever thank _him_?! He's the reason you're in this mess."

"Logan," She cut in before anyone could say anything else. "I don't really understand you guys' history very well or anything but what happened was no one's fault. So can we please not use me as leverage in your ageless war?"

He simply growled in response. And she turned back to the doctor.

"How bad is it?"

Jean took a breath and a visibly gulped before she answered her with sorrowful eyes. "It's bad." She nearly whispered.

"How bad Jean?" Maverick's heart felt like lead in her stomach. She knew how bad it hurt when she moved but she was too doped up to tell the extent of the damage.

"It's really bad." Jean looked like she wanted to cry and when Maeve caught a glimpse of Victor out of the corner of her eye she nearly fell over at the black murderous rage in his eyes. But Jean regained her professional composure and continued on before Mave's drugged head could make any connections. "You might not be able to walk normally again."

"Shit." Maeve sighed, well now she really was useless to the X-Men, not just out of shape and poorly trained. " I'd really hoped that it wouldn't be quite that bad…" She didn't know what to say, but she knew that Logan probably felt almost as badly as she did. The realization that she'd probably never be able to walk the same ever again slowly sank in, filling her chest with a freezing and burning sense of injustice. She'd just been trying to break up a fight!

"Maeve, I've developed my powers a lot since you went to school. Ah can probably transfer someone's healing to you if we have to." Rogue squeezed her way up to her friend to give her arm a reassuring pat.

"She'll use mine then. How should we do this?" Victor turned to Rogue and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows.

"No." Logan walked right in front of the other feral. "She'll use mine Rogue, I'm gonna make this better."

Victor crouched in an offensive behavior, growling lowly and bared his teeth.

"I said she's mine Wolverine."

Logan mirrored him but flashed out his claws.

"And I said you can't go near her."

"You should know not to challenge me by now runt. You'll always loose. I claim her." The men were sizing each other up with such deadly intensity Maeve didn't even know what to do to stop them.

"That is enough Wolverine, Sabertooth." Xavier commanded coolly from his chair.

"Yes indeed, you two must learn to work together now."

"Listen," Maverick cut off their stupid conversation in favour of one that she cared more about. "I don't care who does it, but if they can you can heal me, let's do this thing _now_."

……….

In the end it was more of Logan's memories that floated around in Maverick's head. But this time there were a lot of disturbing scenes with Sabertooth at the forefront that she didn't even want to examine. How could the man who had seemed so…right to her in that dream thing last night, be so horrible? She knew there had been a time when the two men had been close, and they seemed like they would make great friends…but there was something wrong. Something was off between them and Maeve couldn't figure out why.

"Hey Rogue, what did you mean about Victor being bad, but not so bad?" She asked as the two were getting ready for bed. They each had their own rooms now, but they were used to getting settled for the night together, so Maeve sat on Rogue's bathroom counter while brushing her auburn hair.

Rogue looked questioning to her friend. "Well…" She thought a bit more about it before going on. "It's like…He knows he's not a good guy, and he's done a lot of bad things…but, he just doesn't have the 'bad guy' vibe that goes along with it-don't get me wrong," She interrupted herself when Maeve gave her a weird look. "he's feels, no I _know_ he's dangerous. But he just doesn't _feel_ bad." Mave still looked uncertain so she sat down on the edge of the tub and tried to explain it better. "Ok, so our mutations are kind of alike yes? Well, you know how when you touch people with your skin-"

"Well, just my hands for me."

"Yeah, well you know how when you touch 'em you got all their emotions and memories and thoughts and stuff? Well you know how you can just sorta get a general _feel_ for someone. Like you _really_ know what kind of a person they are? It's like that."

"Hm." Maeve frowned. "Yeah, I guess that's the only thing that makes sense. I had this dream about him." She described to her friend everything she could remember, and tried to explain to her how _real_ it had all felt.

"That _is_ weird. I have some memories of Logan with Sabertooth from a _long_ time ago but I can't seem to place when or what they were doing together. We'll have to go straight to the source if you want anything else…" Rogue raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"But Logan probably doesn't even remember it, what's he gonna tell us?"

"Not Logan sugar, Sabertooth."

Maeve gasped but grinned. "You can't be serious!?" The brunette just nodded with an evil smile. "You have to do it with me though!" Mave laughed before saying goodnight to her friend.

**AN-Next chapter's sleepy time, but Victor gets to make one **_**sexy**_** appearance.**

**Review fast and I'll post it soon. That's right, I wrote it ahead of time and now I'm gonna make you drool a bit. LOL on my part.**

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Chap 8

He'd snuck out of his room, not trying to be extra stealthy, Logan was down a different hallway, and he headed toward his frail's room. He could smell her ambrosias scent thick in the air. And it grew stronger with each scent he took. Finally he was standing outside her door.

He felt no qualms about entering. She was his. He wasn't quite sure how, but he knew that it didn't really matter. She belonged to him and he could do what he wanted. So he opened her naively unlocked door and silently glided to her.

He pulled her chair over to the side of her bed and sat down to study her. The moonlight fell through her curtains in patches, illuminating a bare hand, a shoulder graced by a tank top's strap, and half of her face. She was turned toward him, her hair in a sloppy pony tail, glinting burnt copper and gold in the moonlight. Her skin was pale, but not like orange haired red heads. There was a scar high on her cheekbone and he found himself wondering where it came from. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he found he didn't want to wake her. Didn't want to disturb her.

What the hell was he thinking? Didn't want to disturb a frail? Like it mattered. She was his and he'd do as he pleased. Her slightly parted lips looked soft, but he liked them better when they were swollen and glistening. He slid off of the chair and gracefully slipped into bed with her, thank God she had a queen size.

"Hey, frail. Wake up." He rumbled softly, he didn't growl, didn't want to scare her just yet.

Her eyes fluttered open as she struggled for clarity. "Huh?"

"I said wake up. I want to kiss you frail." He stated his desires clearly, and trailed a hand up her newly unblemished thigh.

"My name's Maeve…" She answered confused, her mind still foggy.

"Well then I wanna kiss you Maeve." He was now toying with the edge of her underwear, his cock was hot and heavy in his leather pants. He still hadn't undressed; he wanted to be ready in case anything happened.

"Um…" she was breathless. "Ok…?" She licked her lips and he saw a flash in her eyes. Of what? Uncertainty? Unease? Confusion?

He didn't care if she knew what was going on. He didn't care if she was ready or really even what she felt about it, he just wanted to feel her pressed against him and to taste her while her intoxicating scent wrapped him in a cocoon of erotic pleasure.

He pulled her to him with one hand, the other had moved from her panties to her tank top. His claws just barely skimming her skin underneath the worn cotton, making her shiver and squirm against his chest and lap as his mouth pressed firmly to hers.

"Open your lips." He growled, frustrated that she held back. She was his. All of her was completely his and she would not withhold any part of herself.

He could smell her confusion but it was her growing arousal that interested him. She complied to his wishes and he marveled at her taste. If he thought she _smelled _good, then she tasted like heaven. His little frail proved to be worth the curiosity he spent on her.

"Touch me. Don't hold back." He let her feel his growl vibrate through her body. He could tell she wasn't really experienced, but that didn't matter, he'd teach her what he wanted and right now, regardless of how tired she was, he wanted her attention. He wanted her fully and he wanted the feel of her small hands on his body.

………

She wasn't wearing gloves, but her fevered, tired brain didn't even give the thought a second's notice. She just wanted him, and he told her what he wanted so she did it. His mouth was hard and soft all at once. His hand under her shirt tickled and massaged her until she was panting in his mouth. When he told her to touch him, her heart skipped a beat before she threw herself wholeheartedly into what he was making her feel. He didn't want her to hold back, and she didn't.

As soon as her palms grazed his chest it started. The rush of everything. And she was already so over stimulated that she felt faint before she had him all in her head.

"Victor…" She broke away from him, panting harder than before.

His thoughts, his memories, his emotions, it was all too much for her to handle.

"Too much…"She panted, and image of a dead boy in army fatigues had followed the image of a woman belly dancing on tables at some sort of restaurant. "I…I can't. Hold on. Let me get some gloves." She tried to squirm from his grasp without touching him with her hands; his emotions were so primal, so base it was hard for her to process the sheer intensity of his desire for her. His Desire For _Her!_! Her head was killing her and she wasn't sure if she would pass out or throw up. _Great that's all I need. Barf on the most mmmmyy! Man you've ever come across. …Wait a minute! He's really here! He's actually really here!!_

She squeaked at the realization when he pressed her back into the mattress.

"No." He ordered. "No gloves. Just kiss me." He bent down but she turned her head so all he got was her ear.

"Please Victor, I need them." She tried to reason with him, but he just didn't get it.

"No. And now you can call me Sabertooth girly." He growled into her neck and nipped her sensitive skin just below her ear. She gasped when he worked his way up and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way…"

"Please, I-I can't- I need them. It's too much without them." She tried to explain but was too distracted by the tickling at her ear…it tickled but it also sent a bolt of lust straight to her core.

"Shut up." He almost snarled as he grabbed her jaw with his massive hand and yanked her face to where he could best attack her mouth with his own.

She gave up trying to get away happily but she clenched the sheets tightly so as not to touch him. But God! How she wanted to.

"Frail! Touch me." He growled more intensely than he had before and it scared her so much she squeaked.

"Victor, I can't!" She demi-yelled. "I'll pass out!"

"What are you talking about?" He pulled a bit away from her.

"My mutation. I'm a psychometrist and an empath. When I touch anything with my hands…_everything_ gets into my brain."

"Shit. You've been in my head?" He did not look happy, but he didn't look like he was going to crush her either.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to and I definitely won't go looking at your memories or anything without your permission. Besides, if I'm not connected to them or I don't consciously tell my self to remember them they slip out of my brain in a little bit anyway."

He obviously didn't know what to say so he just kissed her firmly one last time before he climbed off of her and out of her bed.

"Get some sleep." He told her. His eyes raking her body thoroughly before he turned on his heel and silently left the room. He left behind one very confused Maverick.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Chap 9

**AN-Well, opening night went great and so did my birthday. Can you believe it? I'm a big kid now! Anyway, I took some time off of school with my mom today and now I have a couple hours before I have to get ready for tonight's performance so I wanted to write a little bit. Hope you're having fun! Just wanted to give you a little somethin' somethin'. I haven't read it over really so….If it doesn't make sense…W/E REVIEW!!**

Damn it! She _really_ didn't need to be in his head. She didn't need all that crap that he'd carried around for years. He didn't even know if what he did remember was real or not. Fucking Weapon X messed with his head so much he was almost afraid to look into his own past.

But the Sabertooth was not afraid. He just didn't care. He knew enough to survive anywhere and that's all he needed to know. Fuck the past. But still…damn, poor frail. Fuck she was making him feel almost sorry for her. Whatever.

………….

"How'd you sleep?" Rogue asked her friend as Maeve sat down beside her for breakfast.

"Um, I didn't really. Not so much." She blushed but tried to hide it as she took a swig of apple juice.

"Oh come on now, spill sug'. Ya can't just say that, looking like _that_ and expect me not to bite."

Mave glanced around quickly to see if anyone was listening. The members of the Brotherhood were immersed in conversation with Xavier at the staff table and Logan wasn't there so she assumed that they were safe at their old table.

"Well, I had a nocturnal visitation last night. And it kinda left me not in the mood to sleep you know?" Maverick said cryptically with a sly grin.

"What d'you mean?" Rogue was leaning in just dieing to hear this juicy tidbit. Gossip wasn't hard to come by at the mansion. But _good_ gossip was.

"Victor Creed." Mave was blushing again.

"What?!" The older girl gasped but remained quite. The last thing they needed was an angry Sabertooth-who was already acting weird-to hear them talking about him.

"Oh, yeah. He came in and woke me up…so he could _kiss _me." Maeve still didn't believe it and it showed in her tone.

"What?!" Rogue said again, this time louder. The southern belle looked like her cheeks would split from all that grinning.

"Shh! Man! But yeah, how weird is that?" The younger tried to shut her friend up.

"But isn't that like your first real kiss?" Rogue was so excited that it was making Maverick's adrenal glands start to act up.

"No," Maeve said indignantly. "I kissed John."

"Yeah once at the movies because you were trying to get that creepy kid to stop hitting on him."

"So, we still kissed didn't we?"

"Yeah but I mean a kiss that actually counts. One that you actually _want_."

"Well, I didn't really have much say in _this_ one. It just sorta happened and things escalated from there." Maeve shrugged, and looked uncomfortable but there was just a dash of happiness throw in there somewhere.

"It doesn't matter _how _it started, you still enjoyed it-I can tell, and you've _got_ to tell me all the dirty little details. Escalated how…!?"

"Jeeze! Not like that _Marie_, I didn't have any gloves on!"

"Oh!" Rogue looked apologetic. "Sug' are you alright? How much of 'im didja get?"

Maeve glanced around again, paranoid and uneasy. "A bit. I mean…I don't know, but I understand better now what you were trying to say about how he feels." She put a little extra emphasis on the last word.

An awkward silence fell between the two normally talkative girls but Rogue finally broke it in an attempt at humour.

"So, is he a good kisser?!"

……

**AN-Talk to me baby!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Chap 10

**AN-So I got some of the psychometric stuff from Katie Macalister's young adult gothfair series. They're pretty funny. I don't own them or X-Men. Oh yeah, and over 550 views!! Can't wait for more Re-views…hint hint :)**

"Maverick! We need to talk. Now!" Barked a very cross looking Wolverine.

"Ah shit." Mave said quietly so only Rogue could hear, then added to the man, "What'd I do now?!" She had gotten up and walked to him when he grabbed her sleeve covered arm roughly and hauled her around toward the exit.

"I can smell you two all over each other. Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!"

"Uh-" Mave didn't know what to say. Logan's views and experiences with Victor were so vastly different from how she felt in the brief period of time she'd spent in his company. But things had just happened so fast that she couldn't even start to think. She only felt and if she thought she was confused then…

"Logan, I understand your concerns, but this is not the time. We must begin planning for this next mission. After breakfast there will be a meeting in the War Room for all X-Men and Junior members as well as our new guests." Xavier had pulled away from the table a bit and announced the last part to the room. "And Maeve, we would be delighted if you were to join us as well, we may have a need for your talents."

…………

Logan was forced to drop the subject and Victor was therefore denied the pleasure of attacking him. But the show had to go on. Everyone was gathered around the round table that occupied the center of the War Room.

Some looked serious, others-like the Junior X-Team-looked nervous. Maeve had blocked everything that had happened in her personal life recently and had a look of determined fury and rage barely masked on her face.

She was remembering everything that they'd done to her and everything she'd had to witness and live through because of her uncontrolled mutation when she'd been kidnapped. Jubilee had been there with her, but she'd been in the holding cell with the others. Maverick had been separated from the group by the guards when she had started to calm and instruct them. Then she'd been removed from them completely when she'd started freaking out because of what she'd seen.

The torture that they'd put so many mutants through was unspeakable and inexcusable. They'd knocked her around a bit and there had been quite a few threats and posturing, but what she could feel in the cold concrete walls…the memories of the 'tests' that had been conducted here where so much worse than what they had actually done to her.

When the others had finally got there she was near passing out because of _everything _that rushed through her because of her mutation. The other children recovered quickly, but she didn't, she never got over and never forgot what she had been exposed to in that horrible place.

And the fact that there was another testing facility made her blood turn to dry ice. She would have to throw herself into training and learn how to use her mutation offensively; there was no way she would sit this one out.

……….

He sat at Magneto's right, between him and Summers. That pansy was supposed to be his team leader? Ha.

Xavier spoke for a long time before they even got around to planning this thing. But he only half listened anyway. Most of his attention was directed to the frail he'd for some reason claimed as his own.

She was pissed about something. He could see it plainly in her face, her jaw was set and her eyes were dark. She looked ready to murder something. _Well that's interesting. Just another little mystery…_

But it was her scent that made him itch. She still smelled like herself, still sleepy and in her pajamas, still with his scent on her-a fact that had him hard in his pants-but her anger and _pain_ seeped permeated every part of his brain. He didn't know what he wanted to do about it, but he knew he wanted to make it stop. She should not have to smell like that. Ever. She was his, and he wanted her to smell like she did last night.

……

The plan was set. Mystique was undercover, gaining the intelligence that they needed. They would train and prepare until they had more information. Then they would strike.

"Logan, train with me?"

"You're takin' this seriously Maverick."

"Yeah, well I have your memories, my own and a multitude of nameless, probably dead, mutants to fuel my desire to kick this thing's ass." She said half sarcastically joking, half dead serious.

"True enough kid. Lets get suited up, we'll have a refresher course sparing lesson and tomorrow we'll start on the real stuff." Logan shrugged his jacket back on and headed toward the door.

"Professor," she called, turning back to the room instead of following her trainer/sparing partner. "when d'you think we can get together and talk about my mutation?"

"Whenever it pleases you Maeve, why do you desire this consultation now?" His pale eyes concentrated solely on her when they spoke.

"I want to work on building the offensive aspects of it before the mission." Her will was iron, her face an icy mask of determination. No weak emotions marred the surface, unless you counted calm, deadly rage as a weak emotion.

"Of course Maverick." The old man looked concerned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

Chap 11

**AN-Over 630 views!!**

He hit her again, hard in the side. "You think this is bad?" He was not happy and it was fueling his power. "Try fighting with that Sabertooth you wanna get so close to. He'd rip you to shreds without even thinking about it." He knocked her back so hard her head snapped back almost to the breaking point. Logan knew what he was doing, and the scary thing was that for contact sparing, he was going really easy on her. This was not good.

"Logan! Just teach me! I don't need to hear your half remembered crap about one of our former enemies. Who do you think I am?!" She was yelling at him and the fact that he just blocked her best attempt at an attack really did not make her feel any better.

"I don't know. The Maverick I know would have never ignored what I said about someone like you did!" He kicked at her midsection, slower than if he'd been really trying and she blocked it.

"What_ever_!! You don't even know! And can we seriously just drop it?! I'm more concerned-"she'd managed to kick him in the shoulder and knock him back a step but he turned right around and threw her to the mat covered floor. "Ugh!" She struggled to breathe as she rolled over to keep going. "With the lab at the moment."

Just then the scene slowly dissolved back to the polished metal of the Danger Room and the unhappy pair turned to the window of the control booth.

"We're gonna send in some more people to train. You want to run a simulation?" Scott asked through the com unit.

Maeve looked to Logan, she was still mad at him, but he knew how to get her in shape better than anyone else she knew.

"Yeah Cyc. Run the Liberty Island one we've been workin' on." He frowned up to his team leader.

"You made a Liberty Island one? Like the thing with Rogue?" Mave gasped at Logan. She was impressed but she wasn't sure if that was a good idea, especially if Rogue would be running it with them, Logan just nodded. Turning toward Scott she raised her voice; "Who all's gonna be in here with us?"

"I'm sending them in." He commed down.

……….

This was a stupid leather suit. He wanted to wear his own outfit, but they'd all insisted he'd wear a matching team suit and he really didn't care to argue over clothes that would just end up torn apart and covered in blood anyway.

Fuck, but the thing fit like a second skin. He didn't know how Xavier had gotten such precise measurements and it made him a little uneasy to think about it.

But he had more important things to ponder. Like working with and beating the shit out o' the runt again. And seeing his frail all sweaty and frustrated sounded fun too, if they were 'fighting' he'd get a chance to roll around a little with her, size her up a bit more, without anyone getting to nag at him for it.

"I put it on a sim. based on what happened back at Liberty Island." The Nancy little Cyclops told them as he, Mags, and Pyro stood in front of the metal door. "Of course I had to modify some of the obstacles and opponents and it isn't a very hard simulation; there's minimal risk of bodily harm, but Maverick has been away for awhile and never finished her basic training so bear with it until you can practice on your own."

The door swished open and his sinuses were assaulted by one of the sexiest scents he'd ever encountered. It nearly knocked him over each time he got a hint of her scent but this time it was full of adrenaline, and anger, and sweat, and confusion, as well as some things he didn't want to think too hard about. He really didn't want to have to analyze her fears.

She smelled like a woman who was pissed and fighting and it turned him on faster than if someone had flipped a switch. Plus he'd been thinking about her all day…damn frail was under his skin, in his blood.

Fuck he wanted her skin under his and her blood to mix with his own.

…………

The simulation was up and running before the others came in through the door. It was dark out, a chilled wind was blowing. Everything looked so real, but even Maeve could smell that if was still the Danger Room.

"Ok, here's the thing. Someone has Rogue, how do we get to her and get her out of there with the least amount of damage to our team? It doesn't matter how much you kick their asses as long as we get ours out of here alright." Logan spoke with his raised 'instructor' voice so the others could hear as well.

"Got it. You're team leader on this one right?" Maverick tried hard to force her anger at him down.

"Yeah." Logan was curter than he normally was around her and she could see him bristle.

_Shit what's this? I don't need him punking out on me when we need to be in mission mode._

……….

He strode to where they stood half concealed in the shadows. The runt was on edge and it made him grin. He thought he remembered that they used to work well together, but working against him he remembered was more fun.

"Did you ready my frail for this Runt?" He half smirked, half sneered.

Wolverine was visibly trying to maintain control.

_That's your problem. You never let yourself go long enough to figure out how to use that beast within. _ Victor mentally shook his head.

"Stay away from her." The runt just growled like a pansy.

"I told you; she's mine."

………….

_What the hell is this? Every time they're in the same room they have to do this!_

"Do you guys really have to use me to argue around?" She wasn't really asking them, just showing the men that she was not amused and she wouldn't stay calm about it for long. "Can't you just grow enough balls to get it over with so we can work together on this?"

"Maverick." Logan barked. "You do not understand the full extent of the situation; do not talk about what you don't get." Now that pissed her off.

"Logan, I've been in your head! Do you seriously think I don't understand your cloudy shit of a history with this guy? You don't even know _why_ you don't like him, and I can tell you that a lot of those memories that you have with him aren't even true!" Her hands were waist, one hip jutted out. Logan just stood there frowning.

After a silent pause Logan finally said something.

"You can tell what memories aren't real?" He asked softly.

"Yeah. They feel different, and they're a different colour than they should be…Or something." She felt sheepish now, she'd known more about his past for _ever_, but it wasn't her fault he never spoke about it!

"Let's just run the simulation children, then we can sort out your pasts." Magneto announced.


	12. Just an AN

**AN—Sorry it's not a real chapter!**

**AN-Tsk tsk children. Over 700 views (748!!) and still, only 15 reviews…Well…I am sooo whipped out! The play went great but now we're all totally exhausted. And sick. And behind in school…SIGH (yeah that was a big one: P) **

**I'm sorry I don't have more up as fast as usual, but truth be told; I'm sooo out of it, I can't even think straight. And I didn't have any of this story written out long hand so I have nothing more to go on…So **_**now**_** if you make any suggestions you might actually find them in the story :) **

**I'll be working on this on real paper while I'm not doing my homework so look back for updates in a couple of days.**

**Now I'm gonna go get some **_**much much much **_** needed sleep! Sorry, Luv ya!!**

**Ceilidh**


	13. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Chap 12

**AN-Wow! Almost 900 hits for this story!! Thank you to those who review! You make my day every time I check my e-mail and there's an alert there…! Please tell me what you think. It's always fun to hear your feedback and your predictions!**

She was slapped hard across the face by a sticky, slimy mass of heavy flesh. The force of the blow sent her spinning back over the second story railing where she slammed into the ground hard, knocking out all of her air.

"You alright kid?" Logan called trying to not show any emotion while they were training, that and he didn't want Sabertooth to see anything.

"Uhf!" Was her only reply as she tried to breath.

………

This was too easy. There wasn't even anyone for him to kill. Not really, he wanted to let his frail have something to do so he left Toad's copy to her. But she wasn't handling things so well.

He paused long enough to make sure that she was alright after her fall before stalking over and hauling her to her feet.

"Get up. Let's go." Damn she smelled good. And her skin was so soft…

……..

He was so solid and warm. His touch was rough but gentle. God he felt good. They paused for a moment in each other's presence. And Maeve felt a flash of comfort. She felt safe, right, even while she was in a mission. He made her feel safe, he was…She couldn't put it into words; he just didn't feel like someone she wanted to stay away from.

_It was snowing outside, but she was warm and safe in the circle of Victor's arms. "Stay with me." He whispered. He was pleading and it made her heart weep. "I never want to leave." She breathed. He leaned down to kiss her. Long and hard, soft and sweet. A contradiction personified. He had one hand in her hair, and the other fumbling efficiently with some sort of laces. "I will take you know." He growled softly, sending shivering thrills through her body, she melted against him and like liquid they were on the bed. _

_Then suddenly the door exploded. "Kill them!" A man shouted._

She was shaken from the vision when Victor put a hand on her lower back and hustled her away.

…….

They regrouped, Mystique had just put Toad out of commission and Magneto was looking his normal bored and imperious self.

"Should I even say it?" Logan was pissed, but he was trying to hold back.

"Aw, come on Wolvie." Mave stuck her tongue out at him, trying to shake the confusion from her mind. She whapped him gently on the arm as she passed to head up the stairs. "Drop it let's go."

His nostrils flared when he caught her scent.

"Damn it, Creed! I told you to leave her ALONE!!" Logan screamed and launched himself at the larger man. His claws were out and he was stabbing every inch he could reach before Victor even knew what was happening.

"RUNT!" He grabbed the Wolverine and swung him over by the scruff of his neck.

"BOYS!!" Maeve screamed. She couldn't throw herself into their fight this time. "Do something! Stop them!!" She pleaded, turning to Magneto. "Mr. Lensherr, do _something_!"

The two men were roaring and tearing each other apart as each second passed. Victor seemed to have the upper hand for the most part, but Logan was putting up quite the fight. Both men were bleeding profusely, staining all available surfaces with their lives.

"STOP!" Maeve threw a model at them but they didn't pay any attention to it.

"Alright, now this is enough." Magneto used his power to pull Logan from the fight and out of Victor's reach. He wasn't too gentle about it either. "Wolverine, I wonder if you will ever get enough control over your emotions to refrain from ruining the mission."

"Magneto, now's not the time." Maeve was not happy with the turn of events. Just moments before she'd felt fine. Comfortable, safe even, if not a bit confused, but now she was so on edge she just wanted to scream and hit something. "Put him down and let's finish this thing."

"No!" Logan grunted. "I'm not working with Creed." He delivered the other man a death glare from his position in the air.

"Deal with it! You really need to figure out what's what." Maeve tried not to scream at him, but it wasn't working so well.

"No, I'm not gonna deal with him like this either." Victor's eyes were black and he was still dripping blood from his chest. She walked under Logan to the other feral, the one whom she did not know, and yet was so familiar and comforting.

"Victor," She put a hand on his chest, trying to calm him, willing him to look down upon her and willing his eyes to melt from their murderous black to their usual warm, soothing golden brown. "Victor, come on. Shhh, let's forget it." He looked down her finally, acknowledging her presence, his eyes started to fade, but they still held a dangerous note in them. He didn't move another muscle, just continued to stare down at her in that unnerving way.

"Maverick!" Logan barked for the umpteenth time. "Get away from that animal!" He nearly spat the last word.

"LOGAN!" She didn't look at him. Just continued to stare into Victor's eyes. He had tensed when Logan spoke but he didn't move when she put another hand on his ribs.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a spoon. Luckily the professor chose that moment to enter the room. Mave hadn't even noticed that the sim was turned off until he spoke.

"I think that now is the time to retire. Victor, Logan I should like you both to meet with me in my office along with yourself, Maverick, as soon as you are all cleaned up a little. Our housekeeper would have my head if I let you bleed on the carpet." The professor calmed the room almost immediately. Looking at the young woman he continued. " I think it is time we honed your skills a bit more Maeve."

**AN-Review! Oh, and I'll probably edit it later I was watching X-2 while typing and my dad came and made me do chores too. Lame! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chap 13

Chap 13

**AN-Only 14 days until I leave! 1091 views!! But only 18 reviews…what does that even mean guys? Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, just tell me you read it! I'm not picky.**

Logan was so pissed! He didn't know what Creed had done to her, but poor, innocent little Maverick had _never_ have the musky scent of arousal on her before. He knew Creed was an evil bastard, but to twist an innocent little girl's emotions around like that! There was _no way_ that was Maeve's fault.

………….

Victor was pissed. He was on his best behavior in front of these idiots and the runt still tries to attack him! Maybe he didn't heal as fast as the Wolverine, but he was definitely a better fighter and the runt should get that by now. Besides, he didn't need this shit right now; he was just starting to contemplate the insane calming effect that his frail had on him when he smelt her desire. If he wasn't already hard when he thought of her…And then that runt!

…………

Charles knew better than to have left the two ferals alone together. Their shared history as far as Logan's memory went, showed that they weren't the best of friends anymore. Although the evidence showed that at one point they may have been. But this development with Maeve now… Could she really root out the false memories from those that were true? Even he had difficulty with that.

……

_What the fuck…Should I even try to process this?_ Maeve thought to herself as she wandered up to the elevator from the women's locker room. Showered and dressed in a fresh pair of pajama pants, a cami, and an X logo track jacket, she felt marginally better.

The button made a muted dinging sound when she stretched to push the call button; _damn I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Maybe I can steal a bit of Logan's factor before bed?...No he's pissed at me because I refuse to be sucked into his lame ass fight. –Shit! He doesn't know that he and Victor aren't really enemies! That scene with the Native American chick-Oh fuck! _She had the epiphany as she reached the main floor and she hit the ground running. Logan _did not_ need to think those memories were true any longer than he had to.

Maeve was huffing and puffing quite a lot by the time she slid the last few feet down the hall to the professor's slightly open door. She didn't even come to a complete stop, just burst in through the doorway where she promptly tripped on the corner of the Xavier's thick burgundy Turkish carpet.

"Oh God-!" She caught herself and redirected her fall so she landed on the unoccupied dark leather chaise by the liquor cabinet.

"Maeve my dear, how are you?" Xavier asked politely, but there was a twinkle of amusement which he could not squelch lurking in his wise eyes.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat and pushed some hair from her eyes before answering the man in the most dignified manner she could after her memorable entrance and while her butt was in the air. "I'm just fine, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well." A smile tugged at Charles' lips as a deep, quiet rumbled chuckle emanated from a corner of the room.

Maeve's nearly gave herself whiplash when she turned her head to find the source of the comforting, and at the same time disconcerting, sound. "Victor!" She squeaked, smoothing her shirt and jacket down and pulling her pants up, trying to appear more presentable.

"Don't fret yourself over me, I kinda liked you the other way." He grinned a terrifying toothy grin that sent a thrill of something close to, but entirely different from, fear through Maeve's body; exciting all sorts of parts that had been generally well behaved if not overly shy up until this huge picture of a man entered her life.

"Uhm." She cleared her throat again. "It's nice to see you not dripping blood." She commented with a failed attempt at a friendly smile. "How's your day been? I mean, other than the whole danger room debacle." She had no idea what to say to this guy, and the way he was looking at her, with that devilishly adorable half smirk and that look in his eyes that said he'd love to devour her, to eat her all up…Did not make polite friendly conversation an easy task.

……..

He'd been waiting for the runt and his frail in Xavier's office, discussing past and future partnerships when he heard the lighter of the two late comers running down the hall. He sat up straighter and abruptly cut off his own sentence when he could smell her. She was concerned. Almost to the point of panic…_If the runt's laid one hand on her…!_

She hurtled into the room and tripped, gracefully-as gracefully as she could in the circumstances-righted herself enough to send herself flying into a seat. Her lovely luscious ass in the air, her hair everywhere...Victor was immediately hot and heavy in his pants. _Damnit! She's in a near panic and you just want to jump her?_ He yelled to his more primitive parts. They answered; _Duh._ _She is the one you've claimed._ Ah fuck, his brain and his body were against him…weren't they? Ah well, she'd just have to deal with his suggestive jokes until they both got a hint.

……

Luckily they were both saved/damned(?) by the arrival of the Wolverine. Logan's hair was a mess from the multiple times he'd run his hands through it in frustration. It stood on end as if he'd been drug backward through a hedge. And his mood was black, good thing Rogue had the presence of mind to accompany him and stick with it even when he'd commanded she stay away from Victor.

"Ah told him I'd drain ya if ya made a move toward me. That ok?" She called out as soon as she was through the door.

Victor made a puzzled frown but nodded his acquiescence.

……..

_Damn runt lets his frail run all over and do whatever she wants? Either I missed a memo, or he needs _another _beating!_

………

"Now, there will be no fighting in my office, regardless of what may happen, do you all understand?" Charles said in a firm voice and plowed forward without waiting for replies. "It appears that Maeve may be able to differentiate between the true memories of your pasts and those implanted by the Weapon X Program. Now as they are your memories it is ultimately up to you to decide, but I feel I must insist, for the good of the mission as well as your own lives that both of you allow her to help as best she can in a closed environment closely monitored by myself." He was uncharacteristically to the point, which was probably due to the fact that he needed these two to work together, not destroy themselves and everything in their paths due to made up situations forced upon them by the military.

The room was silent for a moment. Maeve was shocked. She had no idea that the professor would ask something of this caliber from her. She was suddenly worried that she couldn't do it.

"But-I-Charles I-" She stumbled for something to say. Cold dread clutching her stomach; what if she couldn't do it? What if her theory was wrong?

A warm, solid weight on her shoulder calmed her enough to breath. She wanted so badly to just melt into it, but a growl from Logan snapped her back to the present. She looked up and smiled her thanks to Victor before she straightened and asked the professor; "So how should we do this?"

**Review for the love of God! I've so many hits that I don't know what to do with them, and if I don't get any reviews, I really don't! **

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	15. Chapter 14

Chap 14

Chap 14

It was decided Logan would go first because his memories were so often at odds with each other. He was seated next to Mave on the chaise, with his back to the sloped back of the seat.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked her friend. She was feeling really uneasy about this one, she never really liked touching people, it was an invasion and she always came off feeling dirty and violated, like she was invaded when she was actually the invader. _Ugh! I so hate this!!_

"Just do it Maverick." He wasn't happy about it, and she could tell that he didn't want to put her through it, but it had to be done. _This can't _all_ be implants._ He thought incredulously.

"Alright, here goes." She scooted closer to him, one leg dangling over the edge and the other bent in front of her between the two of them, and took off both of her gray and black gloves. They both took a deep breath and then Maeve took his left hand in her right, and loosely wrapped her left around his wrist.

Because she was focusing, the rush was almost instantaneous. She gasped as wave after wave of images and emotions swept through her. There was the love he had for Marie, his relationships to each X-Man, Jubilee, Kitty, herself. But there were also so many scenes, brief clips, of pain, desolation, loneliness, the frigid cold, and burning pain. There was so much blood.

But as she delved deeper into him, further back, into the past she began to get a sense of just how messed up he was. She could very quickly distinguish the memories associated with his time in Weapon X due to how he subconsciously felt about them. They were…off.

Maeve thought she would be physically sick as she sifted through them, looking for something with Victor in it. That was the most important issue right now. Getting both of them over their-whatever they had-so they could work together. She was breathing deeply if not a bit erratically, searching for _something_.

_I really should have come up with a game plan before I did this._

There. A flash of something real, from the early days of the Program, before all the mind fucking, back when it was still just a simple special ops group. Here Logan and Victor were laughing over some drinks at a bar, but she couldn't stay on that one memory, she'd found the flow to the memories and now had so many in front of her she didn't know what to do. Before she could really think about it that image was washed from her foreground and another took it's place.

The two men were looking at each other darkly. Something about their current situation reminded them too much of something that happened in the past and neither one wanted to ever have to go through that again. Then that memory was whisked away to be replaced by another, one that was much older.

………

Fear coursed through Logan's veins. His niece was in trouble because she was connected to a girl with a father who wouldn't protect her as he should. He'd just arrived in Morristown to ask his friend for help. It wasn't a long ride on horseback from his house to the other man's, he just hopped he made better time than usual; he had no time to waste.

His niece's cousin had gotten herself into trouble with a man who thought he could do anything, and no one stopped him. She'd sent a letter from Collierville two days ago, asking him to come help, her other uncle (with whom she was staying) did nothing about the situation which so obviously needed attending to.

He knocked on his friend's door. He was Logan's first choice if he had to go up against anything; Victor had been with him for quite a while now, since the days when they had lived in Canada working in the wild for the railroad. Logan could hear the other gifted man getting up to see him before his butler even had a chance to leave the pantry. No doubt Victor'd smelled him.

"Logan," the door swung open to reveal a man head and shoulders above the rest in beautifully tailored but fully functional clothing. His image took Maeve's breath away. His clothes were simple and he wasn't wearing a jacket, but the cuts and materials showed he obviously knew how to spend his money well. "I hadn't expected you for another half hour." He commented, pulling a golden watch from the pocket of his waistcoat to check the time. Putting it back he went on, friendly but serious; "Give the horse to Jeremy, God knows he's earned his rest." Then ushering the shorter man inside, he got to business; grabbing two leather satchels, and tucking a large flask and a large letter into his breast pocket.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" When Logan shook his head he went on briskly in his deep rumbling yet oddly refined voice; "I just need to drop this letter by town on out way out to Collierville and we can make it there by nightfall. You can ride Bruno, he's a solid sort, fit for your heavy hand." He jibed to make the other man smile, but Logan was still as stern as before. "Don't worry old friend. She can't have gotten herself into _that_ much trouble. How much can two girls without any beaux get into?"

**AN-Thank you to those who reviewed. I know this chapter doesn't really resolve much but I've been **_**busy!!**_** But I'm almost home free! This weekend I should have a little time to write hand I hope to update this one as well as BSWP. I cranked this out pretty fast and I did some of it during a sort of family 'Ceilidh's going away party' so I tried to not ignore my guests too much while typing this under the pretense of a paper that's due soon…crap I need to write that!**

**Well please review, and as always, Much Love!**

**Ceilidh**


	16. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Chap 15

Logan's memories started to swirl ever faster through her mind, she was focusing on things that had to deal with Victor, and she was finding so many false memories it made her dizzy.

Searching someone's mind had never been one of Maverick's favourite pastimes. It always made her feel absolutely horrid, so she only did it when people really wanted her help with something. Like when her friends lost her purse with her social security card in it at the mall. Or now this with Logan. Touching people for an extended period of time was not something she would ever want to do under normal circumstances, but now that she understood that neither Logan nor the Professor could tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't…well she'd just have to suck it up.

More false memories implanted during Logan's Weapon X stint flooded to the forefront of Maeve's mind…or Logan's mind…or their shared mind…whatever.

Tainted images that looked like they could have been based in Logan's actual past bombarded her. Victor snarling over a woman's bloody corpse in the forest. Victor leering over a woman's bloody corpse in a bedroom. Victor laughing evilly over a woman's bloody body in the streets of a tiny village…the same mixed culture village Maeve remembered the men taking her and the other girl to in her dream!

_Stop!_ She commanded the images. That peaked her interest alright. She delved in to examine this memory closer. The Weapon X people obviously knew something about Logan's past to give him something with Victor in the same place the two men had run to for safety.

The scene was frozen. It was horrible. Immediately Mave wanted to run and vomit but she forced herself to keep in this one. This memory was probably the strongest, emotionally at least, that Logan shared with Victor.

The smell of blood and excrement, and other unnamable bad bodily substances soaked the dirt where they stood. The woman on the ground between the men was pale. It looked like she'd at one point had beautiful golden brown tanned skin. She was obviously one of the Native's of the village, with her once striking smooth dark hair, now matted with dirt and blood. And the emotions Logan was projecting identified her as someone he was _very_ close to.

He loved her. Almost as he loved Rogue. That was a scary thought. No wonder Logan hated him. But it never really happened! She had to straighten this out.

The woman's-She must have supposed to have been Logan's wife or mate-body was broken and torn, her clothing was in tattered rags, she had claw marks on her arms and stomach, and bite marks on her neck and chest.

That's when Maverick noticed the worst of it. It was obvious now that she examined the woman that Victor was supposed to have raped her. The larger man still had blood on his mouth and a bit of gore on his hands. Upon second glance Maverick noticed that the bloody stain on the woman's left breast just covered bare skin, she had horrible fang marks all over the once fleshy mound that turned Maverick's stomach.

_Who could have even _thought_ this up?! _ She focused harder on the memory, not really wanting to but needing to get the information for her friend. Finally she launched herself out of the memory and practically threw Logan's arm from her grasp.

"Logan!" She gasped breathlessly and opened her eyes. Everyone in the room was looking at her quite concernedly.

"Are you ok sug'?" Rogue queried from her perch on the chair in front of the professor's desk. "We were afraid you were gonna have a fit or somethin'." She added with an anxious frown.

"Yeah I'm fine," Maeve rushed out, but she need to tell Logan, "Logan though! Logan!" She exclaimed frantically, unable to get her words out but unwilling to take any longer to form proper sentences. "It wasn't real! It never really happened! You were friends you should know Victor would never do something like-he would _**never**_ do _**THAT**_! **Never**!!" She didn't take the time to put her gloves back on, instead she pulled on the pushed up sleeves of his old button up, shaking him slightly, raised on her knees to stare him in the eye, trying madly to make him see, to make him realize the atrocious lies he'd judged his old friend under.

"Maverick! What are you talking about?" Logan half shouted, half growled. He was concerned for his adopted daughter/sister, and he didn't like the way she was acting, Maeve could tell, but she could also read in his eyes that he had a better grasp of what she was talking about than he let on.

"Victor's the one person you would turn to for help, the one person you could trust with your back, and trust with _me!_ You entrusted my safety and happiness with him! They lied to you. They warped your friendship, your brotherhood into something sick and…I don't even know! But it's wrong! You're friends! He would never do those things! And especially never to _you._" She paused for a breath and then didn't go on. Her brain couldn't process, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Maeve, I feel it would be more beneficial if you could pinpoint which memories you are talking about." Xavier hoped she would shed a bit more light without having to go into her mind.

The room stilled. Everyone stared at her expectantly. Everyone but Logan.

"How can that be fake?" He didn't really ask, but put a slight emphasis on 'that'. "Who would do that?" He was growing angry now. "There's no way." His voice steadily rose until he nearly roared; "He won't get away this time!" And with that he sprang toward Victor, fists flying.

"Logan!" the professor commanded, but he didn't get the response he was looking for.

"Victor," Maeve called, "please. Just hold him down or something!" She was really worried about this. The implanted memory had such strong emotions wrapped around it…this could turn really bad.

Victor managed to quirk an eyebrow at her, not as pronounced as Logan's but there were lingering traces of the other man in each other's mannerisms. It didn't take long for the larger man to flip Logan over and pin him to the carpet.

"Thank you." Maeve breathed.

"As my lady commands." He teased. "Not that I'm askin' for it or anything, but why didn't you pop those claws of yours?" He asked the other feral, still holding his arms down hard, just in case.

"I want you to suffer and feel the pain you made her feel!" Logan growled, but he sounded so…tired? Weak?

"Logan," Maeve sat down by the men and spoke in a soothing voice while brushing his hair from his face. "That didn't happen like that. It was Stevenson."

Victor perked up at that, cocking his head slightly to the side. "Stevenson?" He asked, "Why is that name familiar?" Geeze his questions were like demands.

"Because, he's the one you two took me from." She answered him, then turned back to a very unhappy Wolverine. "He's the one who killed Silver Fox." Blinking tears from her eyes now and forcing down the rush of nausea she went on. "Victor tried to help. You were both too late to do anything." It was getting harder and harder to speak over that growing lump in her throat, but both of the men deserved to know what Logan's memories told her, even if they hadn't told him yet.

"Who's Silver Fox?" Rogue interjected from beside the professor.

Maeve replied before Logan could; "She was a Native who lived in the village with us. She was our friend, and I think she was a mutant too. The military implants though made it look like Logan was married to her or something, and that Victor…"She took a breath and forced the images back before continuing. "killed her."

"You weren't really married before?" Rogue had a confused frown on her face. "But you said that you were…"

"He thought he was Rogue. It's the implants. I guess they like, override the really memory that they put it in place of…" Mave shuddered as she remembered the things connected to the memories of Stevenson and his men.

Victor didn't say anything but he took one hand from where he restrained Logan and squeezed her shoulder gently. He looked at her questioning, she sent him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He seemed to take it, and dropped his hand; she glimpsed a bit of an inner struggle, but didn't want to look too closely right now.

The room was awkwardly silent…Crickets should have been chirping.

"Maeve," Charles moved closer, a pondering look upon his face. "you keep making references to yourself in these memories…" It was almost a question.

"Yeah…I, uh," She felt uncomfortable-more uncomfortable. Blushing bright red she answered; "Somehow, I think I was there."

**AN-Please, please review! I don't know if I'll be able to post anything else until I'm back from my trip so…This was a really hard chapter for me to write, and I kept getting interrupted, so…please tell me what you think.**

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	17. Chapter 16

Chap 16

Chap 16

**AN-School's almost out! Maybe soon I'll be able to focus again…my brain is fried.**

**Oh and review please! I have so many hits it makes me ridiculously happy…but I want more reviews!!**

"That's impossible Maeve; your mutation doesn't regenerate you…" The Mighty Professor seemed confused and unsure of himself. Maeve's mind was intact so she wasn't insane, but she truly believed she had been with the two ferals generations ago.

"I know Charles, but…I can't explain it. I just know what's there. At the least, Logan's mind says I was there, but I think I was. I feel like that's the truth." She stumbled over her words, hesitant about what she said, she wouldn't know for sure until she touched Victor.

The mere thought terrified her to no end suddenly. She'd already touched Logan for so long! She was completely drained. _If I touch one more thing tonight I'm really going to die! I'll explode, I know it!_

"Victor, if you could," Xavier motioned him forward, indicating that Victor should take Logan's place. He started to move forward but stopped at the sudden change in scent in the room and the sound of accelerated heartbeat.

"No!" Maeve jumped when she realized they planned on doing just what would kill her. Then she felt foolish, she was an adult now, she couldn't just freak out over nothing, she had to explain.

"Maeve my dear," the professor started but was interrupted.

"No, I'm sorry, but I just can't; I'm already so full with Logan, if I-I can't, I wont be able to-I'm sorry Victor, it's not that I don't want to touch you or anything," She stopped for a breath and made a face at how true that last bit was. "but I really, really can't. If I touch one more person, I'm pretty positive I'll just explode. And yeah Rogue, before you ask, I am so totally for serious." She wrapped up with a creased brow.

Victor matched her frown but for different reasons.

"It'll hurt you?" He asked in his silky/rough voice.

"…Yeah." She took a deep breath and sighed. "It just gets to be too much, you know?" She tried and failed worse than she failed chemistry to smile reassuringly at him.

No one would have bought that smile, but especially not Victor. _She never could hide from me could she?_ He asked himself smugly, _Wait, what?!_

He grunted with a nod in recognition, but continued toward her with his hand outstretched like he was offering it too her. Damn did she want to take it.

He got closer and closer and with each passing nanosecond it freaked her out more.

"What are you doing? I told you no!"

He was staring down at her now with such an intense look in his eyes. All of a sudden her knees felt weak and she had flashes of old movie actresses swooning.

"You told me that it wasn't like you didn't want to touch me. I'm just fulfilling your desires." Was it her, or was his voice just a tinge huskier than normal?

_Hoo boy! He makes me very very uncomfortable!_ She singsonged in her mind. _Wait! He can't talk to me like that! I don't know why but he just can't! _the powerful part of her mind asserted. _I don't know what I'll do if he does…_ she admitted quietly in a secret locked part of her mind. But she wouldn't let him know that.

"My desires?! Are you kidding me? Who talks like that? And how do you know what I _desire_? I was just trying to not make you feel like you have Ebola." She rambled with a hand on her hip. She was standing now, but she was still nowhere near looking him in the eye and his bulk was so near she was standing with her legs pressed against the chaise behind her.

He took a step closer and in her effort to get away, she plopped back onto the cushions.

"I know a lot more about what you," he leered-in a horribly sexy way-down at her and moved closer and inhaled, "_desire_ than you may think."

Maeve could only gape, open her mouth then close it. Oh and blink a bunch of times. _Brilliant._

Of course Logan chose now to stop licking his wounds with Rogue and perk up at the smell of provocation coming from both Victor and Maverick. He spun around, death glare fired up, but neither the man nor woman noticed him. Poor Rogue had her hands full trying to keep him from another fight.

"I believe," Spoke the professor, "that this is a conversation, best had outside of my office."

"I agree." Victor stated simply and moved to grab Maeve.

She yelped and nearly fell off of the chaise in an attempt to get away.

"Maeve," Victor's voice was…like floating a bumpy river…no like…well words couldn't describe it, and Maeve was too distracted trying to keep her distance from him. He was a stranger after all. Right?

"Maeve, I'm not going to hurt you, come on. It's late; I'll walk you to bed."

Maeve opened and closed her mouth a few times again while he scooped up her gloves. When she admitted she couldn't come up with an argument she acceded. She held out her hand and answered plainly and dejectedly; "Alright."

It was a split second when Maeve realized he wasn't going to hand over her gloves like she'd intended but he took her hand to quickly for her to do more than start to brace herself for _it._

She gasped as he hauled her to her feet. Mave waited for the invasion.

But it never came.

"What?!" She spoke the word hardly above a whisper. He led her from the room, fitting her hand in the crook of his arm, her ever present gloves dangling from his back pocket.

"You don't have to be afraid around me." He growled. She was still utterly shocked he could somehow hold himself back like that. "Now about that bed,"

………………..

**AN-Review please. Hope it makes sense; my brain's been a bit dead the past few days. And I just realized that I've gotten quite off of the outline for this story so I'm trying to steer it back that direction, but quickly soo…things might be moving faster from here on out, or maybe not, I don't know yet.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Much love**

**Ceilidh**


	18. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Chap 17

**AN-School's out! I'm officially no longer a high school student ha! But I'm still super busy with graduation, and with getting things in order for my trip and moving for college, and I suppose college too, for when I come home. I'll try to wrap this up well before I leave, but I doubt I'll get any editing done. Maybe while I'm on vacay, I'll write you a little somethin' somethin' else…but then again maybe not. What do you say?**

……….

Maeve was stunned. In shock actually. She was touching him; his skin under her hand and yet she felt nothing. No sickening rush of memories and emotions, just warm, smooth skin. He had a soft covering of almost invisible blond hair that felt like silk beneath her fingers and she was fascinated. Enthralled, too absorbed in this…peace to think of anything else. It took him quite a while to break through her haze.

"Do you have a key or something?" He asked at her door.

_How'd we get here?_ She puzzled while pulling the silvery metal key from her bra.

"Here, let me." He took the key from her hand and unlocked her door himself.

_Damn,_ he thought _it was in her bra? It's still warm… No! Stop thinking those thoughts!_

"Um, thank you." She said with a cute little frown. "I'm sorry I couldn't do you tonight, maybe when I've rested up a bit ok? I mean, if you want." He was still standing to close for comfort, but he'd dropped her hand to open her door… she kinda wished he hadn't. _No Maeve! Stop right now, no more thoughts along that path!_

"Maybe," He acceded "goodnight, Maeve."

………..

She leaned against the door and let out a huge sigh as she heard him walk away. _Thank God he has heavy footsteps or I'd never get any rest tonight!_ She relaxed, slumping down against the solid wood behind her. Until she remembered when he came to her room! She nearly jumped out of her skin at that. _What if he comes again! I definitely should not be encouraging that. I should _not_ allow it…but it feels good!_ She argued with herself. _Well maybe I'll let him get away with it, but he'll need to know that I'm not the kind of girl he can just fool around with._ She compromised. _But do you really want a _relationship_ with that guy?! …well…maybe, I don't know, I don't know him yet! _

Her mind ran in circles like a hamster in a wheel while she moved about her new room, getting ready for bed.

_What should I _wear_!!_

…………_.._

_He'd intercepted one of Stevenson's scouts today. He'd forced (ok beat) some information from him before sending him back with a message. 'If Stevenson tried to throw his weight around here, with _his_ people, then Stevenson'd be in a world of hurt, that only the cold clay could heal.' _

_There was no way he'd allow that sick bastard anywhere near his mate. He knew all about what went on in Stevenson's private life, and normally he wouldn't think twice of judging another man's private business, hell, he'd admit that liking it rough wasn't anything new to him; but Stevenson went way to far. When fewer women survive your attentions than live…well, that just isn't the mark of the greatest of lovers, and there was no way in _Hell_ he'd ever let his mate fall into his clutches. Damn he wouldn't let anyone in his new home have that fate if he could stop it._

_He was headed home now. He'd stopped at a stream a while back to clean up a bit; no sense letting her see him with another man's blood on his hands when they were trying to plan a wedding was there? He could see light smoke rising from their chimney and he smiled at the smell of dinner and the thought of being warm at home with his mate in one hand and a bowl of stew in the other. Of course when he saw what was just in front of their gate his warm fuzzy thoughts vanished and were replaced immediately by cold dread and gripping fear._

_Silver Fox lay on the ground, broken and bloodied, obviously violated and murdered in the foulest way. Logan was just coming out of the door his nose twitching in the air. He picked up his pace, lengthening his strides as Logan looked down at the bloody mess that had been their friend. The one other person who was like themselves either had ever met in their long lives. Logan saw Victor and let out a howl as if to say; 'How could this happen? Who could have done this? And where were we?'_

_His mate stood in the doorway with a woman who had come from the town nearest their village to help her plan the big day. He'd for some reason wanted a big affair, but now he just wanted to take her to the church quietly before running as far into the mountains as he could._

"_My God!" The other woman gasped as his mate's eyes widened in realization and horror. "What is _that?_"_

_He took a scent and so did Logan, they looked at each other, Logan's hazel eyes into his pure black rage filled orbs and they said at the same time; "Stevenson."_

He woke with a start; his heart still thumping in his chest. He knew he'd killed that bastard who'd threatened and attacked his life, he could feel the blood and gore on his hands again as if he'd just gutted him all over. The sensation sent a rush of satisfaction through his being, but he still felt hollow. Unlike he normally felt after a particularly satisfying kill. His arms ached for something to hold onto. His whole body felt wrong lying in his own bed alone.

_Damn frail's got a hold on me._ He tried to get pissed, but then he remembered; _Mate. She's my __**mate.**__And they took her from me! _Then he got up to reclaim what was his, what was such an integral part of him that he couldn't imagine how he'd managed for so long.

………

**AN-Review please!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chap 18

Chap 18

**AN-Review please! I'm working hard to bring this back to where it was supposed to go **_**and**_** finish it quickly (sorry to those who want it to be longer, I'm pinched for time. Maybe later). **

………

Her door was unlocked, like she was waiting for him, and he felt something inside of him swell in happiness at the thought.

It was as if she'd already accepted him. And hell, she had; be it generations ago or not, she belonged to him, body and soul, and he would never let her go again.

……….

_The dream was a confusing mass of images she'd probably gleaned from Logan. It was all mud and blood, but it was all centered around the time her earlier dream took place, when she felt she was there. _

_Again there was the image of Silver Fox, but this time both men stood over her united in their desire and efforts to stop the man who had done this. _

And to think,_ her dream self thought_ all this because my uncle wouldn't find a way to work around Stevenson.

_Victor was coming very fast up the walk. Logan followed and called out; "Hurry man! We have to go!"_

_He was covered in blood, bits of meat still on his pants, his once lovely crème shirt was now stained beyond all hope with blood. _

"_Mate!" He called as he reached the porch, she was out in an instant, ready to push her fear aside and stand strong for the man who would be her husband. She still didn't quite understand how they'd come together as they had, but he told her it was meant to be and she took his word for it._

"_Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is he dead?"_

"_Yes, but it's bigger than we thought," he tried to make his voice soothing but she could hear the fear and anxiety and it worried her deeply. Wasn't he supposed to be fearless?_

"_we have to leave now. I'm sorry mate, get the emergency money and your jewelry, and change into something rough you can travel in."_

_He didn't waste time explaining, and she didn't ask him to. She'd learned that she could get the information from him later, but right now it was best to do what he told her to. _

………

"Mate,"

It was dark in her room. But there was a darker shape silhouetted by the lighter grey let in by the door that was closing.

"Mate,"

He said again.

"Victor?" she asked, feeling a bit disoriented. Her dreams were one place, but there was no way he'd call her that here. They didn't know each other at all.

"I want you, mate." He certainly was straight to the point.

Now she was kinda starting to panic. She couldn't see, but she could feel him coming closer. Maybe she wanted him, she didn't really know how, but it still scared the crap out of her. The last time he was here had been…amazing. But somehow she knew that this would be different. It would be, somehow more and she didn't think she was ready for that.

"No." She said. Then she felt bad, she didn't want him to think she didn't like him, she just wanted to set down the law and tell him what she wasn't ready for. And to have him consume her like she knew he would…that was definitely against the rules…for now. "I'm sorry, but I'm not prepared for-that."

The silent air was thick and pregnant when he didn't reply, then;

"Mate," he said low and rumbling. His voice filled with hidden dark desires that sent a tingling thrill through her hidden dark places.

"Victor," she replied, waiting for his response to her shooting him down.

"You are mine. I want you." He said it with suck conviction that she balked at the idea of challenging it. Besides, it sounded good, somehow right. But still! He couldn't just tell her that could he? Not in this day and age, irregardless of what her body was telling her. She was an educated woman damn it! She was going to college and everything!

"Excuse me! You can't just claim me!" She would have been yelling in normal circumstances, but…

"You _are_ mine." He told her, plain as day. "And I never got a chance to before, so I _will_ claim you now."

He fluidly lowered himself onto her bed and before she could form any more resistance, his lips descended on hers like he could see in the dark.

Her whole existence melted into the background then. His lips on hers and his body against her was all that mattered in that moment. But then she remembered she had been asserting herself and she pushed his chest and dislodged her lips.

"Hey! You can't just do that! I told you no!"

"You said no, but it's not what you want." He was so damn arrogant! And so damn right damn it!

"How do you know what I want?" She questioned indignant.

"I can smell it." He growled out deep in his throat. "And I know. You want what I want mate. No need to deny it, times are different now and I wont wait."

…………

**AN-Cliffy! Review me if you want more and tell me what you want. This is where it's starting to get darker so keep that in mind, it isn't going to be perfect sunrises with rainbows.**

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	20. AN again

Author's Note

Author's Note

Sad to say, I've been so busy I haven't been able to get this story finished. I'm leaving for my trip tomorrow, and I've graduation tonight, sooo…

But I am taking my computer w/me!

It's just a question of when I'll be able to go online.

I know my hotel's in Scotland have wi-fi so at the most, in a month's time I'll have an update, and by then it should all come out at once. Who knows, maybe I'll have something new for you all as a treat!

Much love!

Ceilidh


	21. sorry another one!

AN-

**AN-**

**ARGH Argh argh!! I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in soooo looong!! I have no way of charging my lappy because the converter I have doesn't work! I have less than an hour left! So I'm trying to get this out quickly.**

**I haven't been able to do any work at all on my existing stories (because I didn't have a computer) but I did write a shorter new one. However it's long hand so when I get home and charge my computer up again I'll type it all up and post it as quickly as possible and I'll try and update my others soon too.**

**Sorry again! Argh! There's no possible way you can get addicted to writing on ff and then go on as long of a vacay as me and not die when you can't go on again….I've died a little bit…every day sniff sniff w/out you guys… Oh shit! Power gotta go!!**

**Much love!**

**Ceilidh**


	22. Chapter 19

Chap 19

Chap 19

His smirk was almost evil and it sent a thrill through her body. A thrill of feminine fear…and, it wasn't exactly bad.

_No! Stop it Maeve!_ She yelled at herself before breaking her frantic lips away from his, once again trying to check herself.

He just let out a little growl of impatience and questioning.

"No!" She panted. "You can't just come in here like this. It's not how things are done!"

"Mate, just shut up and give in already." He almost rolled his eyes at her, but he wasn't in that kind of a mood. "You are mine, and it's not like you don't want me as badly as I want you." He reminded her again and it was infuriating. She let her mouth run ahead of her mind. She probably should have been not stoking the flames of anger, but she didn't think that he'd _really_ hurt her. Not if her dreams and Logan's memories were true. Of course, there were all of those years he'd spent since then doing God knows what kind of horrible things…

"Just because you think that I want you doesn't mean you have the right to force yourself on me! And-"

He cut her off. "You are mine, Mate. I have every right to do whatever I want. And I think I know exactly what is best for you. You are my Mate. Now shut up and let go."

His mouth fell upon her skin again. Hot and wet. _God! Who is this guy? I could so totally just let go…But what an asshole! He can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult now God damn it!_ Her mind screamed while her body simultaneously tried to get away from him and tried to get as much of him on her as possible. _But, the dreams…what does being his Mate mean anyway?_ Her mind asked her. _It doesn't matter! You are a strong independent woman! He can't tell you what to do. Even if you do want this, physically right now because of your stupid hormones, you said no. This is assault!_ The logical part of her brain answered, enraged. _But…_ the part of her brain that ran off of emotions and instincts spoke up quietly. _It wouldn't feel nearly this good if he was just some random guy right? And the dreams…And Logan's memories. It can't just be…I don't know, what if we do have some sort of connection? He says I'm his Mate. What does that mean?_ The logical side answered quickly. _It doesn't matter what it means. If he wants in your pants he's going to have to wait and play the game like everyone else in the world._

Maeve sighed and it wasn't a sigh of bliss or contentment, rather one of resignation, her body went limp in his arms and she turned her face away from his. _I don't want to play a game._ She though to herself dejectedly.

"Victor, I think we should stop now." She said in what she hoped was a firm voice, but she could here the hint of depression in it. She just hoped he couldn't.

He growled and pulled her body roughly to his. "No." He huffed. His whole body and demeanor were demanding. He wouldn't just give her up. _Why me?_ She thought hopelessly.

"What's wrong with you?" He growled irritably.

"What's wrong with me? I don't even know you! What's wrong with you?" She demanded heatedly. "Or do you always just jump on random girls when they're trying to help you sort out your past?!" She seemed to hit a nerve there. He growled louder and the sound started to scare her more than it had before. Her fear was not calmed when he started raking off his shirt.

"You are my Mate and I don't want to harm you, but we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way, it's your choice." He glared at her, but she couldn't voice a response. His shirt was off now and he was towering over her in all of his manly glory, bare-chested and magnificent.

She was only jerked from her stupor when he started to pull the tie on her night gown.

"Hey!" She almost shouted. If that ribbon came untied, it would not take much to get her clothes off of her.

"What?!" He answered her in just the same tone. She bit her lip, unsure of what to do or say. "Hard or easy Mate, it's up to you. But you know I don't want to hurt you." He rumbled in her ear, his chest vibrating against hers.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked with a dubious frown. "Why do you keep saying I'm your Mate?"

"I don't know. It's because you are. Now please stop stalling, it's just exacerbating this."

"What's that even supposed to _mean_?!"

"It means…you're making the problem worse."

"Not _exacerbate_! This whole Mate thing!"

He merely grunted and pulled the ribbon tie out of its bow.

"Hard or easy?" His voice rumbling sounded more like a purr now as he slipped a strap from her shoulder, his hand lingering on her skin and his hot breath on her neck.

"Ungh." She whimpered as he buried his face in her hair; it just felt _so good _when he touched her. Her body was straining to meet his but her indecisive answer turned into a giggle when he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

"What?" He was taken aback.

"That tickles." She couldn't help but smile at him. _What am I thinking? What am I doing?!_

"Easy then." He rumbled, smiling at her, and for some crazy reason that smile warmed her to the soles of her feet.

She was too distracted at first to process his words, or even what he was doing for a moment, but when his hands strayed lower than her hips…

"Hey! Wait!" She panicked. It's not like she didn't want this. Her insides were clenched in anticipation, but her mind was fighting with her body and logic came out slightly on top.

"No." He wasn't growling yet but she could feel his slight tinge of un-amusement while he positioned them, he obviously meant business and it scared the shit out of her.

"Wait! I told you I wasn't ready for this. It's not like I don't want to! But I just think we should wait a bit, you know like most people actually get to know each other first!" She babbled desperately her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"Mate," He started to growl again. "I thought we were doing this the easy way. I told _you_ I don't want to hurt you, but you are mine and I will not wait."

Her protests counted for nothing. And he was stronger than she could ever dream of being. She contemplated screaming but she tried to dissuade him instead. And by the time she decided she should call for help…She'd given in.

………

He knew the exact moment her struggles to get away turned to struggles to get closer. Her body went limp for just a moment and she sighed in defeat. Inside he roared in triumph but he only let out rumble of approval at her sweet surrender. Then just as suddenly as she stopped fighting him, she started fighting _for_ him and _that _made him much, much more cheerful. Her mouth grew hungry and eager. Her hands were everywhere and her legs instinctively struggled to wrap around his waist.

………..

_They were on the run: just Logan and the poor couple whose wedding was put on hold. Maeve's cousin had refused to leave her new home and Victor was too worried about his own Mate that he didn't waste time on her. Hopefully her husband could protect her and their new cub._

_They'd been on the road, running without stopping for anything but the horses and Maeve for three days. Logan and Victor could keep going with no problem, in fact they'd be faster without the horses, but Victor's mate had no chance of keeping up with them if they flew like that. They'd have to wait just a bit longer. Evade Stevenson's men just until they could get into the mountains. They'd have to stop for supplies for her before they left, but they could sell the horses and keep the money and jewelry for a later emergency._

"_Mate," Victor rumbled. "how are you?" _

_She smiled; tired and scared, he could read her better than anyone else, better than even himself and her brave act wasn't fooling him. He prayed they could make it to his old cabin before the weather turned too foul._

"_I'm fine sweetheart." Of course that's what she'd say. Anything to make him happy. "How are you?" She asked, her voice sweet, but tired. It hurt his heart to see her like this; exhausted and dirty. He should have handled Stevenson better than that, she shouldn't have to live like this, he'd come awfully close to failing her as a husband in just a few days, and they weren't even married yet. _

………_.._

_Stevenson's men had found them. But he and Logan had been hunting. Just for the weekend, she was only alone one night; she couldn't get into any trouble in one night._

_But only three miles from home Victor and Logan caught an unfamiliar scent headed toward the cabin._

_They took off running only sparing a brief moment to glance in horror at each other. The closer they got, the worse it was. The wind had changed and they could smell smoke and blood and hear shouting._

_They jumped the canal and the cabin came into view. There were about eleven men, some dressed as if deputized-Stevenson's men. The roof was in flames and Maeve was in front of their home, brandishing a cavalry sword. _Where the hell'd she get that?_ The part of his mind that wasn't frozen in horror wondered. She was ringed by a handful of the men, but some were already bleeding. He refused to believe his nose. It was not her blood on her dress. Or her blood on her assailant's hands. But he and Logan were so far away. Still half a mile and she was in too much trouble. He would have felt proud if he wasn't so utterly terrified._

_Everything after that was a blur. Maeve had fallen; Victor and Logan had slaughtered the remaining men._

The vision flashed before his eyes in just seconds, but affected him so strongly that he pulled away from her.

Her eyes opened, and he immediately saw the confusion that flashed there before they flared with desire again. She reared up to take his mouth with hers again but he held her down. He was having trouble controlling himself. He longed for the red kill screen to fill his sight and he prayed for the rage to return, but he knew he'd already avenged her, it just didn't help. He was filled with a cold hopeless hollow pain that he couldn't force into anger.

…….

There was a strange moisture in his eyes, and he didn't want her to see it. She was dead. Murdered right before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it. He shouldn't have left her alone, he should have run with her first thing. He'd failed her. And this time he couldn't make it up to her.

But maybe he could. She was here again. In his arms. And this time he would do things differently. He would never let her go. She would never want for anything. He would marry her quickly and take her to a good home where they could raise their children safely and well together. He would be the best man he could for her, and he would make her happy. And nothing she said could stop him. The pain receded a bit, and was replaced by the need to make things up to her. He had her again and this time he wouldn't let her go.

"What?" She panted when he hauled himself off of her.

"Mate," was all he could say, his voice _almost_ cracking as he pulled her to him. He buried his face in her hair and took in her scent. It was the same as it had been then. The quintessential smell of a goddess, unchanged except for the toiletries and other modern amenities she used now.

She was confused, he knew from the way her heart beat and the way she breathed and the way she moved. Before he had wanted to just claim her, but now that he knew the full extent of things…well he would try to do things the right way. He'd tried last time and failed miserably, but this time, this time he'd do it.

"Victor," she was still struggling, trying to turn in his arms so she could face him, but he held her hard. Her back against his front, his arms clamped around her like a vise. "Victor what are you doing now?" He could hear and feel and smell her calming down. But he couldn't form coherent thought, let alone apologize for not saving her. He couldn't form the sentences to tell her how much he was sorry and how hard he was going to try to make it right again. He just groaned into the crook of her shoulder and neck, gently rocking with her.

"Victor?" She was starting to get concerned now. He could hear the panic raising in her voice and he could smell her chemicals changing. "Victor what's wrong?!"

"Shhh, Mate. Shh." He rocked slowly back and forth on her bed, pressing her into his chest. "Sleep now, I have you. Don't worry, nothing will harm you ever again." His voice was thick and he could tell it made her nervous but he just pulled the blankets up over them and held her closer praying to erase the goose bumps that had formed on her arms. "Sleep now, love."


	23. Chapter 20

Chap 20

Chap 20

She sure as hell was confused. But at least now she wasn't warring with herself. Of course, she'd kind of tuned out her logical inner voice so she was kinda bummed that he'd suddenly stopped. She knew now in her mind that it was probably better he'd stopped for whatever reason, but it was still unnerving to just lie there with him holding her, swaying back and forth. He wouldn't let her look him in the face and it was beginning to worry her. He wasn't really talking either and she hadn't exactly pegged him for the cuddling type.

But he just mumbled to her soothingly and rocked her until she gave up and succumbed to sleep, it was rather comfortable cuddled up with him. With her last coherent thought she hoped he stayed until the morning. She felt compelled to figure him out.

…….

The predawn light filtered through Maeve's window that morning in a way she'd never seen it before. Instead of just being an annoyance that made it hard for her to fall back asleep, it was an aid that helped her to see the man lying next to her.

He was the same man she'd seen in Logan's memories. The same man she'd seen in the weird dreams she was starting to suspect were more than just her subconscious nocturnally working through her thoughts. But he was also the same man who'd fought against her friends. The same man who'd been listed with terrorists in the news. And…he was the same man who'd come into her room to kiss her the other night.

Of course she had no idea where to categorize last night's little escapade. Did he come to her as the man from her dreams? Or was he the bad guy who'd come to rob the poor defenseless little girl of her innocence? At first it had almost seemed like the latter, but she didn't want to think of him that way. There was something about him that made her want to see him as the man from Logan's memories. Her friend's partner and comrade. And also the man who had obviously cared so much about the girl who seemed so much like herself.

_There's no way you had some sort of past life with Logan. That sort of thing just doesn't happen._ She berated herself. But she rolled over and rose onto her hands to look down at Victor Creed. And she found herself wishing that somehow she _did_ have a tie to this Sabertooth.

_Mate._ She contemplated the word. Could it simply mean someone to procreate with? Or was it more than that? The way he acted, the way he treated her didn't really hint at anything, but there was just something else about him and his…aura or something hinted that it was something much more than that. _Mate, he called you his Mate._

For some reason that thought brought a warm smile to her face. One of contentment, and possibly pride. To think that this _god_ of a man wanted to be tied to her…She reached a hand out to trace his face but paused just a few breaths away. _ What if it's not what you think though? What if he just wants a fuck?_ Her heart inexplicably stuttered at the thought and she dropped her hand, unable to touch him. Tucking it back under her chin and cozying further into the deliciously warm circle of his arms (as she was also unable to move further away from him, whether because he held her there or because she couldn't bring herself to it she refused to decide) she told her body to go back to sleep. He could explain it all in the morning damn it.

……..

Before he could even open his eyes he knew that today was going to be a good day. He felt the sun warming his skin and he could hear the birds chirping outside. Not that it was a noise that normally made him happy, but he'd been given a second chance! Victor still didn't really get it; he'd have to have his Mate-_His MATE!!_- check out his memories sometime, but he knew instinctually that she was the one and he wasn't going to waste time trying to figure out why.

His new-or was she his old?-world was curled up by his side. Molded perfectly to him, but he made a face between a grin and a grimace when he saw her face practically buried in his armpit. "That can't smell very good darlin'" He rumbled quietly and pulled her upper half onto his chest. She smelled like sleep and his Mate, just the one whiff had his heart swelling…and something else that was a bit less innocent.

But he would do the right thing. A nice wedding with all of her friends, a comfortable home, all of the things she would need in life, he'd line it all up for her before he touched her, though it would take a bit more restraint than he wanted to give. His smile was actually a happy one and it felt like the corners of his mouth needed oiling, he'd not smiled without an ulterior motive for quite some time.

He was finally content. Happy, at peace. Sure things still needed to be done, there was a mission after all (which she would _not_ be going on unprotected!), and a wedding to plan. And of course then the honeymoon, and she'd have to decide where she wanted to live, but he was content to just lie here, surrounded by her scent and warmth, stroking her silky tangled hair. Life was finally turning out nicely for Victor. He just hoped she would choose the easy way.


	24. Chapter 21

Chap 21

Chap 21

**ANI know! It's been sooo looong!! But I'll try to get back into the swing of things here shortly. My internet wasn't working for a long time and I'm packing to move right now. Of course I just reread the last few chapters and it seems that this story has taken on a mind of it's own, it's going in a different direction but I'm gonna try to bring it back w/o changing what it has become. Oh! And I have a new finished story for you all; I just have to type it up! **

Her mind was a bit foggy, still wrapped in incoherent dreams, but she distinctly felt she was awoken by something. She tried to take stock.

_Hmm…The birds? Nah, probably not. That rumble-y sound? Wait!_

She had just noticed that she was in bed with someone and that that particular someone was stroking her hair and that the rumbling sound was him _purring!_

She lifted her head a bit to look incredulously into his face.

"Morning." He said with what appeared to be a sincere, if tired, smile.

"Uh…" She answered intelligently. _What the hell happened last night?_ She wanted to ask but she decided it would probably not be the best thing to say when they were on such shaky ground.

He looked over at her alarm clock then turned back to her with a hardly audible sigh. "I suppose we should get up and get breakfast."

Her eyebrow rose involuntarily. _Oh, now he suggests things?_ But she threw the disheveled covers off and rolled out of the bed. He got out as well and they both stood around, unsure of what to do.

"Aawkwaard." She sing-songed cracking a smile.

………………

This was going to be difficult; he could tell already.

He felt gauche, unable to think of the right things to say, so, he said nothing. Which probably just worsened the situation because Maeve was so clueless. He'd have to have her delve into their past soon. But it could wait until after breakfast; he was hungry.

……………..

She stood awkwardly at the door beside him on their way out to the public area of the house and paused, looking up at his golden face.

"Um…You want me to try your memories today?" She asked when she couldn't think of anything else to say. He looked down at her with such intensity she almost felt like running…but maybe running just to get caught…

"Yeah," He answered, his voice gruff with sleep (though when was it ever not gruff?) "that'd probably be good."

…………

He couldn't stop himself then, he leaned down and merged his lips with hers, pouring out everything he could to her. She stiffened slightly for and almost imperceptible moment and then her bones seemed to melt and she molded herself to him with a sighed moan that made his heart burst with joy.

………..

She couldn't stop herself. His kiss was so sweet it made her heart weep. She couldn't stand on her own and she melted into his support gratefully. He held her then, in his strong arms, so softly and he cradled her face so gently, it was as if he was afraid she was too delicate and he would break her.

He pulled away too quickly, breaking their one long perfect kiss. He hadn't even really tasted her with his tongue.

His sigh matched her own as he held her close, leaning in to touch her forehead with his own in a show of closeness, trust, comfort, familiarity.

"Let's go get something to eat before the runt comes up to get us, Ok sweetheart?"

……….

She saw Logan's instant look of betrayal and fury as he took in their posturing as they entered the room together. Victor had a large hand pressed gently at the small of her back, guiding her and she was leaning back into it, into him, accepting every little touch and returning them with her own.

He steered her down the buffet and carried a tray for the both of them and she led him to the large communal table the teachers usually sat at.

_Don't look at him_ She told herself as she sat kitty-corner from Logan.

Everyone tried to make polite small talk as if it was any other morning (with the Brotherhood's head honchos present) but it all seemed off. Too many people were focusing on Maeve and it made her uneasy. Of course she knew the reason she hadn't gone running screaming from the room was also the reason everyone was casting glances.

She sat too closely to a man who appeared to be far too terrifying for the little girl. And she was far too comfortable around him, not shrinking at his touch and always putting herself in constant physical contact with him herself…

Eventually the strain became too much and Logan stood abruptly, not quite managing to contain her growl, glaring daggers and swords and battle axes and other sharp things at the couple before him, and stormed out.

"Shit." Mave said quietly.

**AN- I know it's short but it's been so long I had to get something quick! Don't worry; I'm already plotting out the next bit. Please review if you're still reading. Action should pick up soon (like within the next chapter or two).**


	25. Chapter 22

Chap 22

Chap 22

**AN- Holy crap! I'm sorry it's taken this long!!**

_Of course she knew the reason she hadn't gone running screaming from the room was also the reason everyone was casting glances. _

_She sat too closely to a man who appeared to be far too terrifying for the little girl. And she was far too comfortable around him, not shrinking at his touch and always putting herself in constant physical contact with him herself…_

_Eventually the strain became too much and Logan stood abruptly, not quite managing to contain her growl, glaring daggers and swords and battle axes and other sharp things at the couple before him, and stormed out._

"_Shit." Mave said quietly._

…………

Charles had called another meeting that morning so everyone gathered around the circular table again. It was almost exactly the same as the last time they had a meeting it the War Room but this time Sabertooth had snagged two chairs on Magneto's right, one for himself and one for his newly reclaimed mate.

"Now if we could put the hostility aside it is time to start planning in earnest." The professor announced with a pointed look at Logan and the oblivious couple.

"**No." **Logan all but snarled.

"I beg your pardon?" Charles turned toward the man.

"I said no." He said to the older man then turned to where Maeve was sitting as close to Victor as the blond could get the chairs. "I told you to leave her alone. And I told you not to hang around with him. And here you both are! I will not work with people I can't trust Chuck."

"Logan!" Rogue reprimanded but Maeve raised a hand to silence her.

"Logan," she started with a small sigh. She took a cleansing breath before continuing. "You know the truth now, things are different."

"I don't care!" He hissed back. "You turned on me. I told you not to get close to him and you betrayed my trust Maverick!"

"Logan, I-!" Maeve tried to say but stopped short.

"Logan," Victor spoke soothingly in his deep voice with a comforting hand on Maeve's shoulder "we were partners once before. Why can we not be again?"

"Because!" Logan raised his voice. "She's my family, and if you hurt her-!!" He cut himself off.

"I think perhaps it would be best if we postponed this meeting until we have a firmer grasp of your pasts." Xavier coolly interrupted.

……….

"Logan, sit down please." The professor commanded in suggestion form.

He did so, on the chaise he had occupied the afternoon before, with a heavy scowl.

"Now, I have canceled my morning classes to free up some time to sort everything out between you two," he had an admonishing tone to his voice as he said this, then he turned toward the only female, "or should I say you three?"

Maeve said nothing but blushed and cleared her throat. She hated it when Charles put her on the spot like this.

"Alright," Xavier began again "if we could please begin." He motioned Maeve to the chaise.

She let out a breath and plopped down beside the man who had been her pretty-much-everything. "Don't be mad at me ok? Just remember that you were the one who brought Victor into my life and everything was fine _then_."

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked skeptically.

"I guess I'll just try and show you." She said while taking off her grey gloves. "Here goes."

………

It was much faster sorting through things this time, probably because Maeve knew what she was looking for. There it was again, their past.

_He was on his way to Morristown to pick up the one man he trusted so they could get to Collierville and get his niece away from her incompetent other uncle. Stevenson had been causing trouble in the county for a while now and no one had done anything to stop him. Hell, he wouldn't even care if his own family wasn't involved. His niece was the daughter of his blood brother from his university days. Her father had asked him to be her Godfather as soon as they found out they were expecting and had requested he look after her when he was dieing of a hunting injury. The girl was his responsibility now, and besides he'd always liked her._

_So her stupid cousin Elizabeth had caught Stevenson's notice, and publicly spurned him so Logan would have to intercede. He didn't care about simple Beth, but Maeve didn't need to get caught up with a man so wicked as Sheriff Stevenson. Logan knew as soon as he got Maeve's letter yesterday what he had to do._

_He would ride hard into Morristown where he would grab his friend and partner Victor Creed-who would have to be a part of this because of his association with Maeve-and they would both ride Hell for Leather into Collierville to fix this before Stevenson thought of an interesting way to punish everyone for his snub. _

………_._

_Logan was arguing with Maeve's actual uncle about leaving town. The situation was even worse than they'd expected and they needed to leave _now._ But the fat man was too stupid to listen. Victor spoke his piece and then escorted Maeve from the room. Logan could hear him in the hall instructing her to pack. The two men had discussed the situation earlier and they knew they would have to get at least the girls out of the area. The only problem was that Stevenson was powerful, and sadistic, if he wanted them he would chase. They would have to run long and hard to get away._

…………

"_We're going to be wanted now, you realize that?" Logan spoke quietly to the other man on a train headed north._

"_Of course I do, but I'd rather be wanted then have Stevenson get his filthy paws on my mate -or the other girl. Let old John hang for his pride, I won't have that man anywhere near my Maeve, or Beth. Besides even if he is the law here -he isn't where we're going."_

_The plan the men had set to leave was too hastily put into action. Stevenson had found out and was hot on their tails until they boarded the train. There was a new community being formed in the woodlands and both Victor and Logan had been offered parcels of land if they would only develop it. _

"_What are we going to do with Beth?" Logan mused aloud to his friend._

"_Oh, she's the type to adapt. She'll find herself a nice sensible man to settle down with, and she'll be out of our hair."_

"_And Maeve? She's my Goddaughter, but I'm no good with kids."_

"_In case you haven't noticed yet runt," Victor began with a teasing smile "your niece isn't really a child anymore, and she's much more mature than most her age. She's much smarter than that silly girl Beth anyway. And besides, I told you when you first introduced us last year that I would marry her someday. I have a connection with her. My inner animal knows it too."_

"_I know," Logan answered with a frown as they slowed into a town to get more passengers "but that is partially what I am afraid of. You are the best man I know Victor, but I've seen what your inner animal can do, and I don't want anything happening to Maeve because of what we are."_

"_Logan," Victor stopped him with a look "you have never embraced your gift as I have, I learned long ago how to tame and merge with the beast that lives within me. Whereas you and your inner animal are of two separate minds, I am the beast and the beast is me. The beast is civilized and humanized and I am strong. We are one entity and I would never hurt my Mate."_

_Logan looked tired and rubbed a hand over his face and glanced to where the two girls reclined asleep by the window of their carriage and sighed. "So be it." Then he turned back to his friend. "Do you love her then?"_

"_Yes." Victor answered with a strength that Logan hadn't seen before. _

"_Well, then man." Logan clapped the blond on the shoulder with a grin" You have my permission and my blessing to court my niece and goddaughter and it is my sincerest hope that she accepts you. I could not dream of a better man for her." _

…………_.._

_There was a fight brewing that threatened their growing community but Logan was determined to protect his people. As soon as they had finished the house the people of the community started coming to Logan and Victor with their problems as if they were the elected leaders. It felt good for the men to have a pack to take care of. They took pride in it and in the progress they had made in the six months they had been there._

_But they had heard that Stevenson had gotten wind of their whereabouts and was sending a platoon or two to penalize them. It wouldn't be long until they had to either fight or run again. And it just wasn't worth putting the people they cared about at risk to fight._

_It was really poorly timed as well. They had just started construction on a new home for the ever growing Brody family so the new Lukeson's could move into their old place. And the smithy needed a new roof. All the community problems and Victor was planning on asking Maeve to marry him. Stevenson had a lot to answer to._

…………_._

_They wedding date was set. Logan got a kick out of the goofy happy look that was constantly on Victor's face. Maeve had never been happier and everything seemed like it would be alright for a little while. But that was before Silver Fox._

_Her broken and used body was a warning. Stevenson and his men were getting close._

………_. _

_The two men had an advantage over Stevenson when they worked alone. No one alive accept Maeve knew about their gifts and she had a few of her own. _

_The men left her with Beth and some of the men they trusted and went to avenge their fallen friend. Stevenson had rented out an entire inn on the coach road into their village. It had been their base of operations while they sniffed around, gathering information. But now it would be their hell. Logan and Victor worked fast through the guards getting to Stevenson and then they took a bit more time. In the end Logan gave Victor the kill because Maeve was the one really being threatened and Maeve was Victor's now. But there were more men than they had anticipated and they couldn't take down everyone and get Maeve safely away so they had to run again._

_Maeve had been quick to get the things that they would need. They had all packed them before the men had left. And she didn't ask questions, she knew how seriously they were in trouble now._

………

_They had flown farther north. Victor had a cabin here years ago and they prayed that it was still secluded enough to be undiscovered. It had taken three weeks without much sleep to make it this quickly in the snow and they were still over a day away. Maeve was looking dead on her feet and Victor was going crazy over her. Logan was having a hard enough time trying to coax the horse to keep the pace on the little path with all of the supplies they had obtained a few towns back._

"_Are you alright?!" Victor asked when Maeve let out a small squeak._

"_I-I think I've wrenched my ankle. Damn!" She whispered the last with desperation to the fast approaching night. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, this is all my fault." Victor commanded sadly as he took her muddy frigid ankle in his hands to examine the damage._

"_What do we do?" Logan asked simply once he knew his niece would be alright._

"_There's a small abbey close by, I'll carry her and we'll rest there for the night."_

…………

_The abbot had kindly agreed to marry the two lovers as soon as they had had a warm meal and had cleaned up a bit. And he had arranged a wedding suite for them in a cabin just outside the abbey's walls._

_But someone had found them and attacked and the trio was forced to flee yet again. Leaving the horse and supplies at the abbey, they made their way as if they were going back into town and then Victor picked up his new wife and they took to the trees._

_By morning they were all asleep in Victor's cabin, it was old and unused but it had been shut tightly years ago and had been built strongly to last._

_So they spent their next few days in hiding. Maeve had a brief bought of the flu but pulled out quickly and Victor had managed to bring back almost all of their supplies. It seemed that they would finally be able to rebuild their lives and Logan and Victor ventured out to get some fresh meat._

_The weekend hunting trip went well, they were hauling home their catch when they smelled intruders. The men took off running but they were too late. Maeve was ringed by assailants and she had lost too much blood to live much longer. But she was putting up a good fight._

_But in the end there was nothing the men could do. Maeve died, they massacred the other men and they both went their separate ways. _

**AN-Well please review, I cranked this out as quickly as possible (so there are probably terrible errors-which is bad because this is their history so tell me if something is off) and I hope to have more tomorrow night! Sorry for the wait!!**

**Much Love,**

**Ceilidh**


	26. Chapter 23

Chap 23

Chap 23

Maeve threw herself from Logan's mind a little less forcefully than she usually did. The strain was wearing on her and she had to take a moment to catch her breath and calm the spinning in her head.

But when she could finally see straight the image before her was exceedingly confusing.

Of course Logan looked puzzled, to say the least, but Charles looked more worried than he should and Victor looked like he could set the chair he was glaring at on fire.

"Well, I just witnessed my own death, what are you two all worked up about?" she asked, trying, and failing, to make light of the memories.

"Maverick, please forgive me if I've intruded, but I took myself and Victor into Logan's mind with you. And I believe we are both just a little bit shocked by what was discovered.

Victor did not speak, but a steady, deadly growl rumbled from his corner until a powerful roar burst forth from his core.

The room sat in stunned, strained silence, Maeve-with her past and her death swirling forefront in her mind-had a staggered look on her face and tears in her eyes.

After the brief hush she spoke again, "Holy crap boys." She whispered desolately and wrapped her arms around herself to fend off the goose bumps that quickly crept up her body.

Then faster than her mind could process a set of muscular arms wrapped her up in their warmth and pulled her close to a strong broad chest.

"Never again." He swore softly, his face buried in her hair.

She wanted more than anything to just sink into Victor's warmth, but with Logan sitting right beside them that was too dangerous a path to take. Instead she reluctantly pulled herself away from his body and stood to distance herself from his temptation.

"It's fine Professor, we'd have to tell you anyway." She spoke again, deliberately ignoring the rushing surge of emotion she was feeling course through her and addressed the previous flow of conversation instead.

Still Xavier's office rang with silence. No one could find a word to say until finally the telepath contributed. "Perhaps we should all take a break to process this before we continue with the day." Charles suggested.

"Good plan." Maeve conceded and the ferals made noises of assent. Charles stayed by his desk and the rest shuffled out the door to find a quiet place to digest.

At the end of the hallway the brunette stopped abruptly and nearly crushed the small woman beside him with a bear-hug to end all bear-hugs.

"I'm so sorry Mavey." He despaired gruffly into her hair, using the endearment he hardly ever did before setting her down again. Then much to the surprise of the still shocked Maverick he held out a hand to Victor. "Start over?" He suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be good." The blond agreed, shaking on it. Both ferals had their voices pitched lower than normal, making the simple hall a much more solemn place.

As soon as the handshake was dropped the two men turned and started away, leaving Maeve very confused and alone.

"Hey!" She called as she rushed to catch up with Victor.

He slowed his pace and turned to look at her.

_Oh kaaay,_ she thought _he clearly isn't a man of many words._

"What's goin' on?" She asked mock skeptically.

"We're going to bed." He answered without batting an eye.

"What?" Maeve frowned, she really didn't even know what to think anymore.

"You need to rest. We're going to bed." They had come to a stop now on the second landing by a window that looked over the fountain. Maeve couldn't think any longer. She opened and closed her mouth for a bit and rearranged her features so many times she wasn't even sure what she looked like now.

_Great, now he probably thinks you're an idiot too! What is _wrong_ with me!!_

But Victor just stood there next to her in the morning sunlight, glowing golden as Adonis, looking down with a smile just for her.

"Come with me." He commanded gently and turned to lead the way. But she just stood there, unable to think, her mind swirling with confusion. So, he swept her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" She finally managed to get out as they went down their hallway towards their rooms.

"What?" He asked simply, masking a smile, knowing she didn't know where she was going with this most recent protestation.

_Shit, I should have thought this through…Uh…_

_God she's cute when she's confused. …Damn! Did I just say she's cute?! Damn woman's got her claws in me good and proper now. Ah, fuck it. She's mine._

"Uh…I'm not a frail. I can walk." Maeve pulled at straws, making conversation to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Of course big stupid Victor seemed completely at ease! "Why are you always carrying me?"

"Because you aren't fast enough and because I want to." He replied, hauling her up in his arms to nuzzle her neck.

Her indignant, half hearted retort was cut short by his ministrations. Instead she gulped and managed to summon enough energy to put a hand on his neck while the other gripped his shoulder tighter.

"Oh, Victor-" Maeve whispered, tears forming in her eyes yet again.

"Mate," he pulled away and took her hand in his, his eyes bored into hers for a moment before he started moving again. Her weak, weary responses warmed his heart and her sudden surge of arousal made his whole body flush with heat. She was _**his**_. And he didn't want to claim her in the hallway at her school.

………

She didn't know how they'd arrived there but all of a sudden she was laid down on a soft bed and he was on top of her, covering her with his warmth.

"Never again." He groaned once more and made quick work of their clothing.

She wasn't even thinking anymore, the only thing that mattered was that he would stay with her and make the burning ache she felt in her gut go away.

"Never." She whispered in agreement, although she wasn't quite sure what it was she was agreeing to. Hell, it didn't matter.

………..

She wasn't fighting him this time, and even though this wasn't this wasn't exactly the way he'd planned things, he had to admit that her surrender was ideal.

"Maeve," he growled, pulling away to look down at his prize "you are mine."

She whimpered and clutched at him, trying to bring him closer. After a moment he conceded and brought his mouth down to merge with hers once again. She tasted like heaven and she had him ready to do anything if she would just give herself to him.

…………

But he was holding back and she knew it. Her mind wasn't exactly working but she wasn't brain dead enough to miss it. Moaning and straining against him she wormed her legs out from under him to wrap around his hips.

She was driving him mad. Driving him into a frenzy and he had to take over soon or he would lose what control he had left. So he pinned her body to the mattress so she couldn't rub against him anymore and he pulled away a little.

"Tell me you're mine." He breathed trailing a claw delicately down her neck.

She whimpered as he circled her collar bone and tried to bring her mouth up to his again, but he moved out of her way.

"No," he rumbled softly, the vibrations pouring into her body "tell me you belong to me." He was smiling and kissing her shoulder and she couldn't take it much longer.

"_Make_ me yours." She demanded and he had to groan. She certainly knew how to ring his bell.

…………

**AN- So please review and tell me what you think/give me suggestions. **

**I'm not sure how I like this chapter, there was supposed to be much more in it, and it was intended to be much longer but I'm not sure if it's working. I feel distracted right now…hmmm :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, I'll just be editing some old stuff and trying to work this all out to make it flow better.**

**Much love,**

**Ceilidh**


	27. Chapter 24

**AN-sorry it's so short but my computer won't go on the internet and something just feels wrong with my writing at the mo'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, how I can make it better, etc, etc.**

Chap 24

"Make_ me yours." She demanded and he had to groan. She certainly knew how to ring his bell._

……….

She marveled at the feel on his skin against hers, she hadn't even put her gloves back on when they left Xavier's office-could it really only have been a few minutes ago? Maeve didn't know and didn't even care where they were. All she cared about was his body on hers and his skin against her hands.

She was so tired, she'd used her mutation more than usual for the past few days and it was really wearing on her. And the dreams at night didn't really provide the deepest sleep. But none of that mattered now. Right now she was exactly where she was supposed to be (even if there were a few generations gap) and she loved it.

But did she love _Victor_?

The question pierced her like an adimantium spike. She had at one point yes, she knew that. But was she really the same person now? More importantly, was _he_ the same person? So many years had passed since they were last together and so many things had happened…could they really be at the same place they were so long ago?

_Shut. Up!_ She yelled at herself. _I did then and it doesn't matter anymore! Not really._ It truly didn't matter now, she had to assure herself. But, they'd work it all out later; right now she just wanted to belong to him.

………..

He couldn't believe she was finally giving in. But why shouldn't she? She had been his for years, and now that they had been apart for so long-and based on how they had parted last-it only made sense that they would join at last as soon as they were brought together again.

He felt like thanking God-or whatever-for his good fortune. She was his again and he had a second chance to make it right! And damn it! He would.

………..

He woke to a wonderfully peaceful feeling. He felt better than he had since…since forever. And it was all because he had her at last.

_She_ woke up feeling strangely sore. And after taking a moment to inventory everything she had the odd feeling that someone was staring at her. It wasn't until she had nearly rolled all the way over that she remembered, with a small gasp and saucer-sized eyes, what had happened last night.

"Um…hey." Her voice was scratchy and unsure, her words hesitant.

He simply rumbled at her with a smug, smirk-like smile.

"Ahem," Maeve looked away…I'll just be, um…bathroom." She announced lamely then grabbed up a spare blanket from where it had fallen on the floor, carefully covering as much as she could, so she could escape for a moment to think.

_The meeting is back on in the War Room this evening if you two would be so kind as to join us._ Charles Xavier mind-messaged them with what they were both sure was an amused smile.

Victor quietly laughed as a quietly weary and embarrassed "Oh God!" wafted out from the bathroom.

**Thanks again, please review!**


	28. Another AN

**AN-**

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated!! And I'm so sorry that you probably won't be getting an update any time soon.

*sigh* I've been so incredibly busy with my classes that I can't see me wrapping these up in the near future. But I hate it when stories go unfinished! So I have a question…

Ok-here goes! Do you want me to just leave them as they are, because I probably won't be able to get to them in a long time, or should I put down at least what happens?

Kind of like an epilogue, but less...literary? I could just tell you how it ends.

So, should I just leave them uncompleted for heaven knows how long, or should I tell you how it ends? Send me a message please!


End file.
